


Scoring Your Way Into My Heart

by Broganwritesfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Entertainment News, Famous!Louis, Football, I don't know what to tag lmfao, M/M, Man U, Manchester United, Radio 1 - Freeform, Radio!Harry, football!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, radio dj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broganwritesfanfics/pseuds/Broganwritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay great! Because I have a challenge for you.”<br/>Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. He’s been the victim of many of Nick’s challenges time and time before. He knew how brutal they can be, and he was already scared about what he was about to say next.<br/>“Okay…?” Harry prompted.<br/>“Well according to Miss. Tina his debut match is this Sunday.”<br/>“And…?” Harry prompted again.<br/>“<i>And</i> I challenge you to go to Louis’ debut match.”<br/><i>Okay this isn’t too bad.</i> Harry thought to himself.<br/>“<i>But</i> there’s a twist. You have to hold up a sign throughout the match and you have to get Louis to notice it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Brogan here! I really enjoyed this fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it too!
> 
> [Teaser Trailer](http://wheniwas-eighteen.tumblr.com/post/136048712994/scoring-your-way-into-my-heart-teaser-trailer)   
>  [Official Trailer](https://youtu.be/FMnYHX39BEE)   
>  [Coming Out Scene](http://wheniwas-eighteen.tumblr.com/post/136262711501/scoring-your-way-into-my-heart-coming-out)

“Okay so it’s 7:42 and you know what that means?” Nick said down the microphone. “It’s time for the entertainment news with Mr. Harry Styles!”

“Hello!” Harry beamed down his own microphone.

“Hiya H, how’re you doing?”

“Not too bad, I’m doing pretty good, thanks. Yourself?”

“Yep, I’m well thank you!” Nick replied with a smile. “Now just following up on what Tina mentioned in the news, Harold,” Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “about Manchester United’s newest signing Louis Tomlinson. Now tell me; are you a football fan?”

“Uh… no.” Harry let out a laugh. “I can’t say that I am. I’m still pretty wounded, so.”

Nick looked at him confused and let out a laugh himself,

“Wounded? What do you mean you’re wounded Harry?”

“Well uh…” He laughed. “Football requires a lot of coordination. And anyone that has met me will know that I lack that. So because I pretty much suck at football, I refuse to participate in any part of the sport. And that means watching it too.”

Nick tipped his head back and laughed,

“Oh wow.” When he calmed his laughing, he shook his head. “That is brilliant.” He told Harry.

“Well, you know.” He shrugged.

“Okay great! Because I have a challenge for you.”

Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. He’s been the victim of many of Nick’s challenges time and time before. He knew how brutal they can be, and he was already scared about what he was about to say next.

“Okay…?” Harry prompted.

“Well according to Miss. Tina his debut match is this Sunday.”

“And…?” Harry prompted again.

“ _And_ I challenge you to go to Louis’ debut match.”

 _Okay this isn’t too bad._ Harry thought to himself.

“ _But_ there’s a twist. You have to hold up a sign throughout the match and you _have_ to get Louis to notice it.”

Harry looked at him confused,

“Okay…?”

“And also, because I know what you’re like, Styles, I’m going to buy your buddy Niall a ticket too, and he has to take pictures of you holding up the sign so I know. You’re not getting out of this one.”

Harry thought it over and then he sighed slightly,

“Okay, challenge accepted.”

“Yes! Amazing! Okay so the next time we speak H, we’ll find out what happened when Louis Tomlinson, the new Manchester United signing, sees your amazing sign.”

He groaned internally, now feeling uneasy about what this supposedly amazing sign was going to say.

“Now tell us the goss that’s happened over the past twenty-four hours.”

“Okay, so back on track now, there has been a lot of gossip that I need to fill you in on!” Harry beamed down the microphone enthusiastically. _What’s the worst that could happen?_ He thought to himself.

After the entertainment news was finished, Harry smiled to the team around him,

“Right then,” he started, standing up from his chair.

“Wait, wait!” Nick said quickly. Harry looked at him confused. “H you need to stay for me to get your sign!”

His face fell,

“You’ve already made the sign?!”

Nick tutted,

“Why do you think Fiona disappeared?” A smirk grew on his face.

Sighing deeply, Harry fell back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest,

“Fuckin’ hell.” He mumbled.

Nick laughed and he quickly queued another song to play next, as Fiona walked back in, holding a couple sheets of paper.  Harry watched closely, his lips pressed closely together, waiting for the sign to be revealed.

“Okay so it went wrong a couple of times, but I like this one.” Fiona said, before she turned the sign around and Harry’s face dropped.

“No.” He simply said, standing up. “No fucking way, I can’t hold that up!”

Nick laughed,

“What?! Why not?”

“Because it’s—it’s just,” he sighed, “it’s fucking ridiculous, Nick! ‘You can put your balls through my goalpost’? That is so…”

“Fucking genius is what it is!” Nick finished off his trailed thought.

Harry shook his head, rubbing his hands over his face and he sighed deeply,

“I can bet that Louis Tomlinson is straight.” Harry argued. “He might find this offensive.”

Nick scoffed,

“I bet he doesn’t! And anyway, you’ll never know if you don’t give it a shot, do ya?” Harry rolled his eyes at his comment. “Now come with me. I need a picture of you holding the sign for the Twitter page.”

Harry groaned, following Nick out of the studio. He took the sign from Fiona and he thought about ways of killing Nick without him looking suspicious. Nick had him standing in front of a wall, holding up the sign. After he took the picture, Nick tweeted the picture onto the Radio 1 Breakfast Twitter page.

 _“Mr. @Harry_Styles has got his sign. He has accepted_  
_the challenge. Tune in Monday!”_

“I hate you so much.” Harry told him.

Nick laughed,

“I know.”

“Nick.” Harry hissed. “Louis is most likely straight. He could, y’know, punch me in the face when he sees the sign!”

“And like I just said, I doubt he will. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person to punch someone for a flirty fan sign. Now go on, you can go. Have fun at the match, yeah? I’ll text you when I’ve booked ‘em and all you’ll need to do is collect them from the ticket office. It’ll be busy so go a few hours earlier, yeah?”

Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking down the corridor and heading towards the exit. He wished he hadn’t have accepted the challenge. It was an immature one. But hey, all Nick’s challenges were immature. Harry just hated that it was always him that Nick picked on. They were friends and he knew not to take everything he does to heart. It was just difficult sometimes when the jokes were constantly on him. Walking out to the Radio 1 car park, Harry walked over to his car and unlocked the car doors, and he climbed into the driver’s seat, throwing the paper onto the passenger seat. Fastening his seatbelt and starting the engine, Harry drove out of the car park and headed into the last of the Manchester rush hour morning traffic.

 

**_******_ **

 

Arriving back at his flat, Harry walked down the corridor, the stupid paper in hand, and he unlocked the door and walked inside. Harry slid his phone out of his jeans pocket and saw the new text message from Niall. Sighing to himself, he unlocked his phone and read the text: _“Mate I am fucking looking forward to the match on Sunday! Tell Nick I said thanks, yeah? Also love the sign. Fucking hilarious! You’re definitely going to be taking that! ;)”_ Harry internally groaned and walked over to the sofa, placing the makeshift sign onto the armchair and then he sat down on the sofa, grabbing his laptop, and he turned it on, setting it onto his lap. Opening Google Chrome, Harry searched Twitter and when the page loaded, he searched _Louis Tomlinson_ in the search bar. Clicking on the verified Twitter, he took a deep breath, and started scrolling through his page.  He wasn’t going to deny that Louis was attractive, because Louis was _gorgeous_. Looking through his pictures, Harry noticed his bright blue eyes instantly. They were so mesmerising, it was hard for Harry not to look at them. Yes, he was really regretting accepting this challenge. Clicking through a couple more pictures, Harry then quickly closed down Twitter and took a deep breath. He wasn’t looking forward to Sunday at all. It was still early morning, and he knew his mind was going to be stuck on Louis Tomlinson and his debut match to Manchester United. Deciding to make himself a cuppa, Harry then sat down and grabbed his laptop again, and opened up YouTube. Searching Louis’ name, Harry clicked the top link, an interview he had done recently with Sky Sports News. The video started to play, and Harry watched – mesmerised – as the voiceover started to play.

“Louis Tomlinson, a 23 year-old who started his career at Doncaster Rovers from the age of 17, has revealed that he has signed a new deal with Manchester United. During his career, Louis has scored a tremendous amount of goals, helped out many charities within the team, and now he's ready to start his journey at Manchester United. We sat down with Louis and asked him what he thought about the signing.”

The video cut to a clip of Louis at a press conference, his elbows resting on the table and his fingers entwined on the table. Harry certainly did _not_ move closer to his screen when he saw his face.

“This deal has been in the works for months now.” Louis admitted to the small crowd of media. “You know I've been in contact with Louis van Gaal for a while, and he's told me he's had an interest in me for a while now. Obviously I was flattered with what he said and everything, but my heart will always lie with the Rovers. It's me home and it's where I'm from. It was a very hard decision for me, and that's why it's taken so long for me to make a decision. I know there's been speculation before in the past about it all and thankfully everyone kept a tight lip until the decision was fully made on my end.” He paused for a brief moment, wetting his lips with his tongue. (Something that shouldn't have sent shivers down Harry's spine, but it did nonetheless). “There was so much to consider. I mean, I'm used to playing in League One. To be offered to play in the Premier League is obviously an amazing opportunity, but there was a lot of doubt. Could I be good enough? What if I let the team down? Could it all be over before it’s even properly started?”

The video cut to a few clips of Louis playing for Doncaster Rovers; scoring goals, tackling and celebrating a goal. The more Harry watched the video, the more he realised how fucked he truly was. This guy seemed like a true professional. He also looked like he took no shit from anybody. Which, put him in a fight with Harry, and Harry might as well just punch himself in the face. It would definitely hurt less. Sighing to himself, Harry closed down the YouTube page and searched for Louis’ name on Google, and he then selected the News tab. Harry aimlessly scrolled through the News section, and his fingers stopped, pressing on an article from last week of Louis on a night out. When the page loaded, Harry skimmed over the article, his eyes darting over the pictures of him looking slightly intoxicated as he left a club and got into a minivan. Harry reread the title of the article and then he began to read the article from the beginning.

**  
Louis Tomlinson’s Foul Mouth! **

_Louis Tomlinson left a nightclub in Soho in the early_  
_hours of this morning. Protected by a security member of_  
_the club, Louis managed to push his way through the crowd._  
_However thanks to the crowds of paparazzi, this caused a_  
_slightly intoxicated football star to start feeling_  
_frustrated and started swearing at the paparazzi._

Harry shook his head, refusing to read anything else. _He was practically being mobbed._ Harry thought to himself. _Of course he’s bound to get wound up._ Chewing on his bottom lip, he dialled Niall’s number.

“Well if it isn’t my favourite radio presenter!” Niall greeted down the phone.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“I’m the _only_ radio presenter you know, Niall.”

Niall scoffed,

“Oh whatever! What can I do for you?”

“Niall I really don’t want to do this! I’ve been researching Louis on the internet and—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up! You’ve been searching Louis on the internet?” Niall interrupted.

“Yes?”

“Why?”

Harry sighed deeply,

“Because! Say he actually does see the sign –”

“—which he will.” Niall interrupted again.

“And he gets so fucking pissed that he punches me? I had to check out what his reputation is like! I don’t want a black eye for Nick’s entertainment, Niall!”

“You are _not_ going to get punched in the face, Harry.” Niall said down the line and Harry could practically feel him rolling his eyes. “Besides, it’s a funny sign! I’m sure he’ll just laugh it off if anything.”

Harry tipped his head back and groaned,

“I don’t want to do it, Niall.”

“Well tough. Because you’re doing it.”

****

**_******_ **

****

It was finally Sunday. And to say that Harry had tried to get out of going to this football match would be an understatement. In the last two days, Harry has spent his time texting both Niall and Nick telling them he didn't feel up to going to the match and that he was coming down with some really bad flu. Both of them just laughed and told him to grow a pair. See the thing is; Harry has slowly started having a thing for the blue-eyed beauty. He found him endearing in interviews, as well as funny, smart and charming. He didn't want to make himself look like a complete prat in front of this Adonis with some immature sign. If anything, Harry would prefer to introduce himself. (If he could actually manage that). Niall wasn't helping at all. Nope, if anything, he was making Harry's life worse. Why? Because he decided it'd be absolutely “fucking hilarious” to film the entire thing. The bastard even filmed Harry's protesting in his flat, begging for Niall to change his mind about the whole thing. Which, of course, he did not.

The taxi ride to the ground was quiet. Harry’s knee was constantly bouncing and Niall watched in amusement; (his snorts and muffled laughs were not appreciated). When the boys arrived, Niall gratefully paid for the fare and then they both climbed out of the back seats. Harry clutched the folded up sign in his hands, a deep frown set on his face. Niall just shook his head when he saw the look on Harry's face, and dragged him towards the ticket office. Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, Harry walked inside the ticket office,

“Harry Styles.” He told the woman behind the desk.

The woman smiled and nodded, walking over to the tray of tickets, and she picked up the envelopes, looking for Harry’s. He sighed quietly, and he felt his phone vibrate. Sliding his phone out of his jeans, Harry saw the new tweet from Nick. Groaning quietly, he unlocked his phone and read the tweet.

_“@Harry_Styles have fun at the Man U match_  
_today! Can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow_  
_on the radio. ;) #HarryShowTheSignToLouis”_

Deciding not to bite, Harry locked his phone again and slid it back into his jeans pockets, looking up just in time for the woman to walk back over to him and hand him over the tickets,

“Harry Styles, there you go.”

Harry smiled politely,

“Thank you so much.” He took the envelope from her and walked back out of the ticket office. Meeting Niall, who was leaning against the wall staring down at his phone, they walked towards the football ground, where Harry could feel his nerves getting worse.

“So where’re we sitting?” Niall asked, stuffing his phone back into his jeans pocket. Harry shrugged, handing Niall the envelope. Taking it eagerly, Niall opened the envelope and took out the tickets. He looked at the seat number and then he slapped Harry’s chest. “Mate!” He started to laugh. “Harry we’re sitting right next to where the players’ dugout is.” He tipped his head back and laughed harder. “Oh man this is the best day ever.”

“Wonderful.” Harry replied back sarcastically, feeling his stomach churn.

 

**_******_ **

 

When they finally got to their seats, Niall holding a beer in his hand and Harry settled for a bottle of water. They made their way over to their seats and sat down. The players were already on the pitch warming up and Harry made sure to do a quick scan of the pitch, looking for Louis. He swallowed slowly, feeling his heart practically stop beating when he spotted him. He took a deep breath, and then Niall elbowed his arm,

“Get the sign up.”

Harry’s head snapped to Niall,

“What?”

“Get it up! He’ll definitely be able to see it now!”

Harry looked back at the pitch and watched Louis kicking the ball to Carrick. Pressing his lips together, Harry knew that Niall was right. Getting the sign over and done with now, meant that he could, _hopefully_ , get over the embarrassment before the game ended. Sighing deeply, Harry unfolded the sign and held it up for the players to see. Niall quickly got out his phone and filmed Harry,

“Here we are. Harry’s got the sign up for Mr. Louis Tomlinson. Let’s hope he sees the sign while he’s warming up.” Niall narrated, panning the phone over to the players warming up on the pitch, and he zoomed in on Louis, who was now stretching; hands on his hips as he lunged.  “Do you think he’ll notice?” Niall asked as he stopped recording on his phone.

“God I hope not.” Harry murmured, still holding up the sign.

Niall let out an amused snort,

“Come on, Haz man. It’s funny.”

“It _isn’t_ funny!” Harry shot back looking at him, lowering the sign. “It’s embarrassing, alright? It’s not fair that Nick always uses me as his entertainment for the fucking radio show! I am sick and tired of people sending me tweets taking the piss about how much of a twat I looked! Sometimes I think Nick is only friends with me because he fucking likes making me look like an idiot!” It felt good to finally let it all out. He hadn’t realised how much this had affected him, and it was clear by the sympathetic look on Niall’s face, that he didn’t either. Shaking his head, stopping Niall from saying anything, Harry looked back at the players warming up, and he held up the sign again; feeling slightly lighter.

Louis now had his hands on his hips, tilting side to side, stretching out his sides. Harry felt nervous, noting that Louis and another player were facing his way. They were talking and laughing with one another as they warmed up. He tried not to stare too much in Louis’ direction, but at the end of the day, he was only there to for one thing: to get him to see the damn sign. Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry’s breath hitched, noticing Louis look in his direction. His legs felt like jelly, as he noticed his gaze was stuck there for a few seconds, before he looked back at the player beside him, continuing his conversation. Harry swallowed thickly. This was going to be a long day.

 

**_******_ **

 

The first half was underway and Harry could honestly say that he was lost. Yes he still had the fucking sign held up so Louis could spot it, and thankfully he was actually on the pitch and not in the dugout beside him.

“Mate, think they’re taking Tomlinson off.” Niall said quietly in Harry’s ear.

Harry took a deep breath, watching the player with the name Lingard on his back, standing at the edge of the pitch waiting to go on. The interchange was quick. Louis ran off the pitch and high-fived Lingard as he did. He grabbed a water bottle off the water boy and he took a long drink. He nodded to the team players that were sitting in the dugout, before he made his way inside and sat down. In the seat that was beside Harry. The only thing that was separating them was a small wall. Harry’s eyes widened, as he slowly lowered the sign, trying not to get caught by Louis. He didn’t want to be caught this close. Niall nudged his knee with Harry’s, trying to appear comforting, but it didn’t work. Harry just stared ahead, not having a clue what was actually going on, on the pitch.

There was a sound of someone clearing their throat, which caused Harry to jump slightly, and slowly turn his attention to the dugout.

“You can put your balls in my goalpost, eh?” Louis asked; his eyebrows were raised. Harry didn’t reply. He just swallowed thickly, his eyes still wide. “That a threat or a promise?”

“Wha’?” Harry breathed out.

Louis smirked,

“What? You can bring a bold sign to a game but when I reply, you can’t speak?” Louis teased, a smile playing on his lips.

“No-I-it wasn’t-I didn’t—”

Louis interrupted Harry by laughing.

“Not gonna lie mate, I’m flattered, really. A bit forward, but I admire your forwardness.”

“You’re not gonna punch me in the face?” Harry blurted out. He heard groan from Niall beside him, and he knew he’d messed up. But he couldn’t help it. The blue-eyed beauty was staring at him and he couldn’t think straight.

“Punch you?” Louis asked confused. “No? Why would I punch you?”

“Because you’re straight?”

Louis raised his eyebrows,

“Who said I’m straight? I never said I was straight.”

“You’re gay?” Harry prodded further.

“Never said that either. Who knows, eh? Maybe if you stick around long enough, you’ll find out.” Louis winked at him, before turning his attention fully back to the match.

Harry was stunned, staring at the side of Louis’ face. Was Louis… flirting with him? Was that flirting? Harry could never tell in these kinds of situations. Slowly turning his body back to the pitch, he watched the game numbly. Niall hollered and cheered beside him, but it sounded so far away.

Niall nudged him and he looked over at him,

“You okay?” He mouthed. Harry just nodded and looked back at the game, pretending to be watching it.

He could feel Louis’ presence beside him and the right side of his body felt warm because of it. He felt under pressure from Louis. He knew exactly what he was going to do first thing tomorrow morning: kill Nick Grimshaw.

“Seriously though, mate. It’s alright, I liked the sign.” Louis said after a few minutes of complete silence. “Don’t stress.”

Harry frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together,

“I’m not stressing.”

Louis scoffed,

“Sure you’re not.” He replied sarcastically. Harry finally looked back at him, seeing Louis’ gaze on him. “What’s your name?”

“Harry.”

“Nice to meet ya, Harry. I’m Louis. But from looking at your sign, you already knew that.” He smirked. Harry blushed. “What do ya do then, Harry?”

“I uh… work on the radio.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Radio 1. Do the entertainment news.” He swallowed thickly. “Was dared to bring the sign and get you to notice it.”

Louis looked slightly disappointed,

“So the sign wasn’t your idea?” Harry shook his head. “Shame.” He commented, before looking back at the game.

 

**_******_ **

 

During halftime, he and Niall made their way to the bar and got themselves a drink. Harry finally ordered a beer, and Niall slapped him on the back with happiness. They then made their way back to their seats and sat down, waiting for the second half to begin. When it started, Harry noted that Louis was back on the pitch. And when the game ended, Manchester United won the game 3-2. (Louis scored one of the goals and the entire stadium erupted in cheers). Finishing the last bit of his beer, Harry placed the empty plastic cup on the floor beside Niall’s empty cup, and they stood up.

“Ready to go then?” Niall asked, rubbing his hands together. Harry nodded, shivering slightly, and he tucked the sign under his arm; stuffing his hands into his coat pockets. “So glad I got the footage of you and Tomlinson talking about the sign on me phone.” Harry rolled his eyes, elbowing his side, causing Niall to laugh. “Wait, wait, wait. What’s that?” Niall asked, stopping at the end of their aisle and he looked at the pitch.

“Oi!” They heard someone shout. Harry looked over at the pitch and froze, seeing Louis looking over at them. He waved them over.

Niall chuckled,

“Oh this is gonna be good.” He mumbled, the two of them walking over to where Louis was standing.

“Thought about your radio dare, and decided I wanna help you out.” Louis told Harry, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded,

“Yeah.” He turned his attention to Niall. “Could ya take a picture of me and Harry here with the sign, please mate?”

Niall nodded eagerly,

“Hell yeah I can!” He said, getting his phone out of his coat pocket.

Harry pressed his lips together, unfolding the sign and Louis held one of the corners.

“Look ‘appy, Harry.” Louis teased. Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled slightly, and Louis used his free hand to point at the sign, pulling a face, as Niall took the picture. Louis then took the sign out of Harry’s hands and pulled a sharpie out from his hoodie pocket. He signed the bottom corner of the paper, a small smirk playing on his lips. After he signed it, he quickly scribbled something else, before folding the sign up and handing it back to Harry. “Pleasure to meet you, Harry.” He grinned at him and then he looked at Niall. “And you too…?”

“Niall.” Niall introduced, holding out his hand. “Great first game, man. You fucking smashed it. Ace goal, as well.”

Louis carried on grinning, and he shook his hand,

“Awe thanks, man. Really appreciate it. Thanks for coming.” He looked back at Harry. “Did you enjoy the game, Harry?”

Harry just nodded, not daring to say anything. Niall and Louis laughed. They said they goodbyes and then Niall and Harry walked away, heading up the steps. Harry looked over his shoulder, seeing that Rooney had joined Louis’ side, but Louis was still watching him. He winked when Harry turned round, causing Harry to blush deeply and look back ahead, walking down the next set of stairs, and walking towards the exit.

“Well, Haz. You fucking did it. So you can march into that studio tomorrow and tell that Grimmy that he’s a fucking arsehole for trying to make you look like a twat, because Louis fucking Tomlinson was flattered by the sign.” Niall told him.

Harry smiled at Niall’s words. He was right. He could tell Nick that his chance of humiliating him in front of Louis Tomlinson had failed, because Louis admitted that he was flattered by his sign. _And_ he even flirted with him. (Yes Harry had finally come to the conclusion that Louis was in fact flirting). Flagging down a taxi, they climbed into the back seat.

“Hey, and now you’ve got Louis’ signature. Could sell it on eBay.”

Harry rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. Nail just grinned and got out his phone, checking through social media. Harry unfolded the sign and looked at Louis’ autograph. He looked at what was scribbled underneath: _“To answer your sign – I would. Any day ;) x”_ Harry’s eyes widened and he quickly folded the sign back up, refusing to let Niall see what Louis had written. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t selling the signed poster on eBay. This was _his_.

 

**_******_ **

 

Monday morning, Harry was practically floating on cloud nine. Late last night, Harry discovered that Louis had followed him on Twitter. To say he had a mini heart attack would be an understatement. (And yes, Harry obviously followed him back).

“Well if it isn't my favourite entertainment news presenter!” Nick greeted while a song was playing on the radio.”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“Hi, Nick.”

“How'd it go? Did Louis see your sign?”

Harry swallowed slightly,

“Mhm.”

“And?” Nick promoted.

“And nothing. Nothing juicy. You'll find out on the entertainment news.”

 

 

When it finally came to the entertainment news, Harry’s stomach was churning. He was trying his hardest to forget the whole thing happened. But at 10 o’clock last night, he had received an email from Niall, with an edited video of the game.

“It is 7:41a.m., and we have the lovely Harry Styles with us! Hello Harry!” Nick hollered into the microphone.

“Hello, Nicholas.” Harry greeted.

“How you doing man?”

Harry cleared his throat slightly,

“I'm alright thanks, and you?”

“I'm very well thanks, H! Now come on. No more messing around! Tell us about the match yesterday.”

Harry cleared his throat again,

“It was a very good game. Manchester United won 3-2.” Harry replied casually.

“Yeah we know that, Harry. Tina’s just told us that in the news at 7:30! Did Louis Tomlinson see your sign? Yes or no?”

“Yeah, yeah he saw my sign.”

“And…?” Nick promoted for the second time that morning.

“And if anything, I guess you could say he was flattered.” Harry replied honestly.

“Amazing! Tell us everything! Where was he when he finally noticed your sign?”

“Uh… I'm not sure, because—”

“You're not sure? What do you mean you're not sure?!” Nick interrupted. 

“Well, when the team was warming up, Louis was facing me and Niall, so I guess he could've seen it then? But, he didn't say anything until he was in the dugout.”

“Right. And where did he sit in the dugout? Because people won't know this, but the seats I managed to get were right beside the dugout where the Man U players sit when they're subbing. So where did Louis sit when he said something about the sign?”

Harry swallowed slightly,

“Uh… He was sitting in the seat next to the wall, beside my seat.”

“Oh my god!” Fiona interrupted over her microphone. “Really? He was practically sitting next to you the whole time?!”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah.”

“This is amazing! Okay! Okay! What did Louis say to you?” Nick asked excitedly.

“Um… I can't really remember, but he told me he was flattered by it. There's a clip of it. Thanks to Niall.”

“Which we’re going to put on the Radio 1 website.” Nick nodded. “Have you got a sneak peak of the video, H?”

Harry nodded and he unlocked his phone, the video opening up when his phone unlocked. He had the clip ready, and he pressed play.

 _“What? You can bring a bold sign to a game but when I reply, you can’t speak?”_ The clip played into his microphone. Harry quickly paused the video, his cheeks blushing furiously.

“Oh my god I cannot wait to watch the full video H! Now fill us in with the entertainment news! What's been happening?”

As Harry started talking about the latest news that has happened over the past 24 hours, he couldn't help but notice that his phone lit up halfway through his segment. His eyes quickly flickered to his phone, seeing it was a Twitter notification. With Louis’ name attached to it. His eyes widened momentarily. Nick noticed it, however, and sent him a questioning glance. When he finished telling the entertainment news, he finished off with a brief conversation with Nick, before saying goodbye. He instantly grabbed his phone and unlocked it, pressing on his Twitter app. He noticed that he had one new direct message, and his heart started pounding. It was from Louis. Hesitantly, he pressed on the unread message.

 _“Harry !! Heard you talking about me_  
_on the radio ! Not gonna lie, felt_  
_a little special knowing I’m gonna_  
_end up on the Radio 1 website. ;)_  
_You sound proper professional on_  
_the radio, and totally different from_  
_the Harry Styles I met yesterday_  
_at the game. Wonder why that is. ;)”_

As Harry read the message for the second time, another message popped up underneath Louis’ first one.

_“P.S. Listening to your voice is_  
_very lovely. Nice and deep and slow…_  
_Very interesting. ;) hopefully_  
_will see you again soon !! X”_

Harry's eyes were wide. How the _fuck_ was he going to reply to any of that? He said his goodbyes and left as quickly as possible. Thankfully he didn't have any work to do other than attending an event tonight, but for the meantime Harry was going to go back home and wonder what the fuck he was going to write back to Louis.

 

**_******_ **

 

When he got home, Harry turned on the kettle and got himself a mug out. He placed a teabag in it and then slid his phone out of his pocket, to reveal yet another direct message from Louis Tomlinson himself. Swallowing thickly, Harry leaned back against one of the counters, unlocking his phone and reading the message.

_“I have a feeling you've read these_  
_messages and are just choosing_  
_to ignore me. Which isn't very_  
_nice of you, Harold.”_

_“My name’s not Harold.”_

Harry only registered what he had done, after he had pressed sent. His eyes widened in horror, and he chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. _Why the fuck did he send that?_ Was the question he kept asking himself over and over again. His phone vibrated, and then another message popped up.

_“Ah so that's what gets you to_  
_reply. Calling you the wrong name_  
_is it? ;)”_

_“Sorry I just… I was working and_  
_stuff, so I didn't really have time_  
_to formulate a semi-intelligent reply…”_

_“Are you not working now?_  
_Don’t tell me you're slacking off_  
_now, Harold !”_

_“My name’s not Harold. I've_  
_already told you that. And no._  
_I'm done for the day. Well, for now._  
_I have an event to attend tonight_  
_for work, but no I'm done_  
_for the day.”_

_“I quite like calling you Harold._  
_Suits you, love. And oh good. What_  
_event are you attending tonight?”_

_“Harold suits me? Sounds like_  
_an old man’s name. And just_  
_some film premiere.”_

_“Film premiere, eh ? Very fancy !_  
_Will you be wearing a snazzy suit_  
_and everything ? X”_

_“Well, it is a formal event. I do_  
_need to look smart and_  
_presentable. X”_

_“Of course you do, love. Of_  
_course. Well, what film premiere_  
_are you going to ? X”_

_“Going to be going to the new_  
_Hunger Games premiere. X”_

_“Ah right. Well, I hope you_  
_have a lovely evening interviewing_  
_all this A-List celebrities X”_

_“Ha, well I'll try my best. Always_  
_feel like a twat when I'm calling_  
_them over… X”_

_“I bet you look cute when you're  
trying to call them over. :) X”_

Not quite knowing how to reply, Harry just locked his phone and made himself a cup of tea. After putting away the milk and sugar, Harry made his way over to his sofa and took a drink of his tea. Had this really happened? What was his life? He grabbed his phone again, unlocking it and pressing on Twitter and he reread their conversation again. He sighed slightly and shook his head.

_“I never actually said yesterday,_  
_but great game yesterday. Your_  
_goal was great too. Best way_  
_to start your career at Man U. X”_

After rereading it half a dozen times, Harry sent the message, finally satisfied with his reply, he sent the message and closed down the app. He needed to focus. He had to plan what he was going to ask tonight at the premiere.

 

**_******_ **

 

Harry was standing in the media spot, with this microphone in hand, ready for the stars to make their way onto the red carpet. He could feel his phone practically burning his leg through his trouser pocket, as he tapped his foot nervously. He was ashamed to admit that Louis had been on his mind all day and never quite left, like he had planned this morning. There was a slight chill in the air, that caused Harry to shiver, but other than that, he was excited for tonight. He was enjoying the Hunger Games films and he was looking forward to watching the new one.

 

When the premiere was finally underway, Harry was finally in his element. The people back at Radio 1 are always teasing him and calling him a charmer, but really, it was just the way he was. He was good at talking to people and making them feel relaxed. He had interviewed some celebrities that had come to see the film, and they still had another fifteen minutes until the main cast were to arrive. The presenters beside him started murmuring to one another, and Harry overheard the woman mentioning how she’d just spotted a group of footballers arrive. His heart stopped and he swallowed thickly. _Fuck!_ He thought. Harry watched with wide eyes, as Wayne Rooney and his wife Colleen stepped onto the red carpet. Behind him was team players Adnan Januzaj, Michael Carrick, Ander Harrera and right at the very end, Louis Tomlinson.

“Fuck.” Harry whispered to himself, shifting from foot to foot. “Shit, fucker, wanker.” He ran a hand through his hair, his gaze focused on Louis posing for the cameras. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a design in the middle and a pair of black and white Vans. He looked _good_. And of course Harry would admit that. He had eyes. When the group of footballers had finished having their photos taken, Harry watched Wayne and Colleen Rooney walk over to the press area, and the boys followed. He watched Louis’ eyes wandering, and when his eyes finally met Harry, he grinned and walked over,

“Evening.” He greeted, his grin still stuck on his face.

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Hi. What-what are you doing here?”

He shrugged,

“Got an invite to come and see the film, so I thought, why not? Y’know?” Harry nodded slowly. “What? You don’t want to interview me?” He teased.

“I think Radio 1 have had enough of Louis Tomlinson for this week.”

Louis laughed,

“Oh I dunno. Might as well boost my ego a bit more.”

“Do you want me to interview you?” Harry asked.

“Well I dunno. Would be fun to see what Mr. Harry Styles is like on the job.” Louis grinned again, sending him a cheeky wink.

Harry swallowed again and he nodded slightly,

“Uh, okay.” He quickly set everything up and then pressed record. “I’m now here with Manchester United’s newest signing – Louis Tomlinson.”

“Hello!” Louis beamed. “How ya doing, Harold?”

Harry could feel his cheeks burning,

“I’m good, thank you. How’re you doing?”

“I am buzzing, thanks! Bit nippy out.”

“Then why didn’t you bring a jacket?” Harry asked before he could even think about what he had said.

Louis grinned,

“Because I didn’t want to hide my outfit.”

Harry instinctively roamed his eyes over his body, looking at his outfit. He pressed his lips together, meeting Louis’ eyes, and then he cleared his throat softly,

“Do ya, um, do you wanna tell everyone what you’re wearing?”

Louis shrugged slightly,

“Sure. I’m wearing a pair of Vans, black skinny jeans and a white graphic shirt.” He licked his lips slowly, causing a shiver to run down Harry’s spine.

“Have you seen any of the previous Hunger Games films?” Harry asked, trying to ignore the tingling that was running all over his body.

“Nah, are they any good?” Louis joked, causing a surprised bark of laughter to leave Harry’s mouth. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. Louis watched him, his face filled with amusement, and then he moved Harry’s hand away from his mouth. “Y’alright there, love?” He asked.

Harry just nodded, moving his gaze to the red carpet,

“Um, well thanks for uh, stopping by and having a chat with me. Enjoy the film.”

“Cheers, anytime.” Louis replied. He watched Harry fumble with the microphone and the recording device that he always used at events, and when he finally turned it off, Louis placed a hand on his arm. “Hey. Fancy sitting with me inside to watch the film?”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“You want to sit with me?” He asked feeling slightly confused.

“Yeah course, why not?” Louis smiled softly.

Harry returned the smile weakly and he nodded,

“Yeah. Uh yeah sure. Sounds fun.”

“Great!” Louis beamed. “I’ll save you a seat.” He winked at Harry, before clapping his hands together and moving down the press line, ignoring all the other interviewers.

 

**_******_ **

 

After Harry finished interview the cast of The Hunger Games, the media section packed up their things and made their way into the building to watch the film. Harry rubbed his hands together, his heart racing rapidly as he made his way into the cinema room and he looked around. Louis was sitting near the back, his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry swallowed thickly and watched Louis motion him up, pointing to the spare seat beside him. Sighing quietly to himself, Harry made his way up the steps and sat in the spare seat beside Louis.

“Alright?” Louis whispered. Staring straight ahead, Harry just nodded. A quiet chuckle left Louis’ lips and Harry finally looked at him. “Alright?” Louis asked again quietly.

Harry nodded again,

“Yeah.” He whispered. “I’m fine. Just wondering why you asked me to sit with you.”

Louis shrugged,

“Why not?”

“Why did you really come tonight, Louis?”

Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry,

“Are you trying to imply that I came for you?” Harry swallowed slowly. “I came because I was invited.”

“ _When_ were you invited?”

“Does it matter?”

“Kind of.”

Louis rolled his eyes and looked ahead as the presenter came onto the stage. Harry’s mind was racing. It was almost as if Louis wanted to be caught out. But _did_ he actually come for Harry? Or was that just what he wanted to believe? Shifting slightly in his seat, Harry pulled out his phone and opened the camera, recording the presenter introducing the director of the film. Louis glanced over with a hint of confusion on his face. Harry zoomed in ever so slightly so it was clearer, and when the director came onto the stage, Harry focused the video on him. And as each cast member came onto the stage, Harry filmed each entrance and then he’d stop recording. He posted them all onto his Twitter page and then he locked his phone, the entire room getting ready for the film to be shown. Harry’s elbow was resting on the armrest between him and Louis. As the lights dimmed, Harry felt Louis’ arm brush with his. Looking over at him, he noticed that Louis’ gaze was on him. Harry glanced at his lips for a brief second, and then he moved his attention back to the big screen.

“You’re makin’ me look underdressed in your snazzy suit, Harold.” Louis whispered in his ear.

Harry shivered and then he looked at Louis, who had thankfully leaned back,

“You should’ve worn a suit then.” He whispered back.

Louis smiled,

“Nah.” He whispered, his eyes roaming over Harry’s clothes. “I think I’ll leave that to you.” He commented. “You look good.”

Harry flushed,

“Thanks.”

 

**_******_ **

 

When the film was over and everyone was getting up to go, Louis followed close behind Harry, as they walked down the steps; his fingertips brushing Harry’s back. Harry tried not to feel the burning sensations of where Louis’ fingertips lay, as he made his way down the steps. As they made their way outside, Louis moved in step with Harry as they walked down the street,

“So tell me, Harold. What’re you doing for the rest of your evening?”

“Uh… Just going home. It’s pretty late and I have work tomorrow, so.” He shrugged slightly.

“Yeah I have practice tomorrow at 8 a.m.”

Harry whistled lowly,

“Brutal.”

“I know right?” Louis smiled and nudged Harry slightly. “But, I was thinking of going to a pub ‘round the corner, if you’re up for it?”

“Seriously?” Harry asked, trying not to look surprised.

“Yeah, you’re not too bad, and I bet after a few drinks you’ll loosen up a bit.”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Loosen up?”

Louis smirked and placed his hand on Harry’s back, leading them down the street.

 

 

“So Harold? What did ya think of the film?” Louis asked, after he set their pints of beer on the table.

“It was alright. A good film.”

Louis studied him for a few seconds,

“Not the best talker, are ya Harold?” Louis teased, his tone filled with nothing but softness.

“I am.” He argued. “You just make me nervous.” He admitted boldly, his cheeks burning.

“Oh really?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows. “Why do I make you nervous?”

“Have you seen you?” Harry let out a breathless laugh. “I mean, I know nothing about football.  I used to be a big fan and then I finally admitted that I was incredibly shit at it and I refused to have any part of the bastard sport and that included watching, and… then Nick mentions you and how he wants me to hold up some ridiculous sign at your debut match and get you to notice it and; I was inspired.” Harry picked up his pint. “I researched you, y’know? Got to know you, just in case you had a girlfriend or something. And like, from the second I saw you, I was…” Harry took a sip of his drink.

“You wa’ what?” Louis prompted, lowering his glass after taking a drink.

“I was attached.” Harry admitted softly.

Louis grinned and he leaned over the table,

“If you’re lucky, that can be a possibility.” He winked. Harry just stared at him wide-eyed, not knowing what to say. How was he supposed to reply to that?! “And if it’s any consolation: no girlfriend, I wouldn’t have punched you even I had one, and I don’t plan on having one any time soon. A girlfriend, that is.”

“Are you gay?” Harry asked, after he took a long drink of his beer.

“Why do you wanna know? Keeping your hopes up?”

“Something like that.” Harry murmured.

Louis laughed at his honesty and then he shrugged,

“Yeah. Guess I am.” He admitted and Harry’s felt like he was on fire.

“Does Vaan Gal know?”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows,

“Why would he need to know?” He asked before taking a drink of his beer.

“I dunno like,” Harry shrugged slightly, “loads of sports people are coming out. Having an exclusive interview and everyone just sort of, respects them. Y’know? It’s a great inspiration for all their gay fans, that they know they’re not alone and all that.”

Louis stared at him in silence for a few minutes before he placed his pint glass down,

“Never thought about it.” He admitted.

“Oh.” Harry replied, looking down at his glass.

“Why do you look so disappointed all of a sudden?” Louis asked. “Like, you don’t know my life, you don’t know what I’m like, Harry. You only see the side that the media perceives me to be. And if anything, they’ve never attempted to make me appear straight. The media doesn’t care if I’m gay or straight, so why should I make it into a big deal?”

“Because it’s a thing now.” Harry spoke up, looking back at Louis. “It’s a fucking brave thing to turn around and say, ‘yeah I’m gay’, and to be immediately accepted. It’s hard for some people to come out and have everyone around you just accept it. Like, ‘yeah I’m gay, but I’m still your friend. No that doesn’t mean I instantly have a thing for you, because believe it or not, I don’t go for straight guys.’ It’s not easy for everyone, Louis, and sometimes it’s nice for people to find out that there’s another gay person in the world of sport and that they’re going about their lives doing their thing.” Harry shrugged. “Sorry if you think I’m just being stupid, but it wasn’t always easy for everyone growing up.” He rose from his seat. “But good for you. You could walk into the locker room holding a guy or girl’s hand and nobody would bat an eyelid. Wish it was that easy for everyone.” He didn’t say anything else, he just walked out of the pub without turning back to spare a glance at Louis’ shocked expression. He knew he had taken it too far. But the way Louis was acting about it not being a big deal, when it certainly was a big deal for him when he was 17, really got to him. Harry flagged down a taxi, gave the driver his address, and when he arrived home, he climbed into bed and fell asleep without a single thought of Louis in his head. (He wishes)

 

**_******_ **

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to a direct message from Louis.

_“I’m sorry if my words offended you, Harry._  
_It took a lot for me to come to terms with my_  
_sexuality when I was still in school, y’know ?_  
_I mean, as far as I was concerned, boys only liked_  
_girls and that’s how it was for a while. And my_  
_mum used to always tell my sisters and me that_  
_it’s okay to love whoever we want, and that she_  
_would never judge us. I never understood what she_  
_meant. Just thought she meant that she’d_  
_always accept the girl I was in a relationship with_  
_and thought nothing of it. I obviously knew about_  
_gay people and gay couples, etc. but I never_  
_really thought about it, y’know ? And I never realised_  
_that how I felt with girls is not how love or having_  
_feelings for was like. Until one day I overheard_  
_a conversation between my mum and my little_  
_sister. She asked how she knew she was in love._  
_And my mum just said it, “whenever you see them,_  
_there’s butterflies. You’re always nervous, because_  
_you don’t want to mess it up. And whenever you_  
_see them, it just brightens your day.” And that’s when_  
_I realised that every girl I had ever dated, I never_  
_felt like that. Not even close. Then when I was in my_  
_last year of school, there was this guy. He was on my_  
_football team and whenever I saw him, my hands would_  
_become sweaty, my heart would race and I always_  
_felt so much better when he was around. And that’s when_  
_I knew. I didn’t like girls. And I just cried. I sat there in_  
_my bedroom and just cried for hours. Because the_  
_emotions were just so overwhelming and it was like a_  
_weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn’t know_  
_what to do, what to think. I was just this lump of_  
_confusion and there was no way out. I finally knew it,_  
_after all these years, that I was gay. And when my_  
_mum saw me and noticed I was crying, she rushed_  
_to my side and asked me what was wrong. And I told_  
_her. Just sobbed it out. “Mum I’m gay.” And you know_  
_what she did ? She fucking kissed me and told me_  
_she was proud of me. Just like that. Like I had told_  
_her I didn’t want to be a footballer anymore. She didn’t_  
_care. She sat my sisters down and told them, because_  
_she didn’t want them to ask me why I was crying._  
_She gave me my time to deal with alone. And one day_  
_I just woke up and thought, “fuck it.” And that was it._  
_I finally accepted I was gay and that was that. So there_  
_you go, Harold. There’s your coming out story X”_

He didn’t know what to do. He wanted to cry, he wanted to see Louis and just hug him. Hold him for hours and just tell him over and over again how brave he was and how amazing he was to accept it. But Harry didn’t reply to Louis’ message, and he noted that he had sent the message twenty minutes after he had arrived home, meaning that he had been writing from the moment Harry had left him. Had his words affected him that much he felt the need to explain his coming out experience? He swallowed down the guilt and quickly got ready for work, picking up his phone and shoving it into his coat pocket, as well as picking up his car keys and leaving his flat.

 

Work was a good distraction. He was going over the topics of his entertainment news slot quietly by himself, as he sat at his desk in the studio. Nick, Fiona and Tina were all laughing and talking on the radio; while Harry kept his earphones in, listening to the interviews he had recorded last night. His finger hit the play button and his heart dropped. Louis. He made a few notes of his recordings, only choosing a handful of the interviews for his slot and then prepared for all the interviews to be posted on the Radio 1 website, sending it to his boss, and then he took out his earphones. He pulled out his phone and opened Twitter.

_“You didn’t owe me your coming out experience,_  
_Louis. But thank you for telling me. You handled it_  
_really well and I’m proud of you. I’m sorry for leaving_  
_so abruptly last night. I was tired and just frustrated,_  
_I guess. You didn’t deserve that reaction to_  
_something so personal to you. I’m sorry X”_

Suddenly feeling relieved by his response, Harry locked his phone again and got his clips ready.

 

**_******_ **

 

“Good morning, Harry!” Nick beamed down the line.

“Hey Nick, you alright?”

“I’m good thanks! How was the premiere last night?”

Harry’s heart started racing a slightly bit faster,

“Uh it was good, really good.”

“Tell us all about it!” Nick queued in his introduction music, and when it died down, Harry began to speak.

“Last night was the premiere of the new Hunger Games premiere. It was in Manchester Piccadilly, which was surprising, but there you go. Loads of stars turned up to see the new film, such as: the stars of Corrie, Katie Price was there, Gerri Halliwell, Wayne and Colleen Rooney and some of his teammates were there as well.” He paused for a brief moment. “Uh, I got a chance to interview some of these guys, asking them about the film, etc. and here’s what some had to say.”

_“I’m so excited to watch it because I am a huge Hunger Games fan! I cannot wait to see it, it’s gonna be ace!”_

“That was Georgia May Foote, who plays Katy Armstrong in Corrie. Now we didn’t get a chance to speak to Wayne Rooney himself, but I did manage to get an interview with one of his teammates.”

_“Hello! How ya doing, Harold?”_

_“I’m good, thank you. How’re you doing?”_

_“I am buzzing, thanks! Bit nippy out.”_

_“Then why didn’t you bring a jacket?”_

_“Because I didn’t want to hide my outfit.”_

_“Do ya, um, do you wanna tell everyone what you’re wearing?”_

_“Sure. I’m wearing a pair of Vans, black skinny jeans and a white graphic shirt.”_

_“Have you seen any of the previous Hunger Games films?”_

_“Nah, are they any good?”_

Harry tried to ignore the shit-eating grin from Nick opposite him.

“And then we finally got to talk to the cast of The Hunger Games. Miss. Jennifer Lawrence was kind enough to stop and have a chat.” He quickly pressed the next clip.

 _“This is so insane!”_ Jennifer’s voice beamed. _“Wow I absolutely love England!”_

_“Do you ever get nervous about coming to your own film premiere? Do you ever take a step back and think, ‘whoa this is all for me’?”_

_“Yes all the time! I mean, I am so incredibly lucky to have been given the opportunities I’ve had and I mean, I have loved being a part of this series and I cannot wait for everyone to see it!”_

“And what did you think of the film?” Nick asked.

“I thought it was really good, I really enjoyed it. I’m a big Hunger Games fan so this one definitely had high expectations for me, and it was just as good as I thought it was gonna be; if not, better.”

“If not better? Wow! I definitely need to see this film!”

“You really do, Nick!”

Nick let out a small chuckle,

“Well thanks for filling us in with the entertainment news, Harry.”

It’s alright, anytime.”

“How about tomorrow same time?” Nick teased.

Harry laughed,

“Yeah, might do.”

“See ya, H!”

“Bye!”

A song played through the speakers and Nick just chuckled,

“Don’t think for a second that I didn’t recognise that voice, Harry.”

Harry blushed slightly and shrugged,

“Wasn’t supposed to be disguised.”

“Funny that, isn’t it? How Louis happened to be at the same film premiere as you.”

Harry swallowed slowly,

“He wasn’t alone. Half of his team players were there. Just a coincidence.”

“Sure, sure.” Nick waved him off.

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood up and made his way out of the studio, heading towards the kitchen area to make himself a drink. Little Mix were Nick’s guest for today on the show and he was asked to make a small video with them after their interview with him. As he turned on the kettle, he pulled his phone out of his jeans and opened Twitter without thinking about it. He saw that he had a new message from Louis.

_“The way I was last night and the way I_  
_acted, I definitely earned you my experience._  
_I really am sorry, Haz. I’ll be listening to your_  
_news slot on my phone as I get ready for training._  
_Can’t wait !! :) x”_

He sighed to himself. Harry still felt guilty for going crazy on Louis last night, and here Louis was accepting it and not caring. He frowned, making his tea and then he took a sip.

_“Hope you enjoyed your little cameo  
on my slot today… X”_

 

**_******_ **

 

 

After he was finished at the Radio 1 studios, Harry made his way to the car park and he got out his car keys. Today he was going to be meeting up with his sister Gemma, and he hadn’t seen her for a couple of months, so he was excited to finally meet up with her. Sending her a quick text saying he was on his way, Harry climbed into his car and drove to a café in the city centre. Driving in Manchester was always hectic, especially in the morning, but Harry didn’t mind it too much. When he arrived at the café, he parked up and climbed out of the car, locking the doors and walked inside. Seeing Gemma sitting in a booth, he smiled and walked over,

“Hey.” He greeted, leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. “How ya doing?” He asked as he sat down opposite her.

“Hi love.” Gemma greeted with a grin. “I’m good thanks! How’re you?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good thanks.”

Gemma slid Harry’s tea in front of him, and Harry smiled gratefully, taking a sip,

“I listen to your entertainment news slot every day, y’know?”

“Awe! My biggest fan.” Harry teased, grinning at her.

Gemma rolled her eyes and she shook her head,

“So how was meeting Louis Tomlinson?”

Harry’s eyes widened,

“What?”

“Louis Tomlinson? The whole sign challenge thing? How was it?”

He took a deep breath, swallowing thickly,

“It was… it was fine.”

“Fine?” Harry nodded and Gemma stared at him for a few seconds, before she sighed. “Okay what are you not saying?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, feigning innocence.

“Harry.” Gemma said; her eyebrows rose.

Harry sighed deeply,

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Gem. I met him, he saw my sign, you heard what I said on the radio.” He shrugged and looked down at his tea. “And last night…” He trailed off and Gemma nodded in encouragement. “When I saw him, all I could think was ‘shit’. Because he had asked me what premiere I was going to, and like. I dunno; he’s so fucking confusing! He spoke to nobody except from me. Like, he walked along the line of press and made his way over to me. We chatted, I interviewed him, and then when the interview was done, he asked me to sit with him. So I did. And after the film, he asked me to go to a pub ‘round to corner. Then we started talking and you know me, I talk shit when I’m nervous and drunk. But I wasn’t drunk – just nervous – and we started talking about his sexuality. I got annoyed about the fact he didn’t feel there was a reason for him to come out and shit, and yeah.” Harry groaned, resting his face in his hands.

Gemma reached over and stroked his arm,

“Hey.” Harry looked up at her. “Deep breaths, love.” She spoke softly. “Louis seems like he’s interested in you, Haz. Even if it’s just as a friend. He’s clearly found something that he likes about you, I mean, he asked you about the film premiere. He could’ve just been showing interest. Maybe he was invited beforehand, who knows. But at the end of the day, he’s comfortable around you.” Harry furrowed his eyebrows at that. “He told you he was gay, Harry. You don’t just randomly come out with that if you’re not officially out to the world. Doesn’t that tell you anything?” He stubbornly shrugged at Gemma’s question, causing her to roll her eyes. “When did you two exchange numbers?”

Harry shook his head,

“We haven’t.” He replied, before taking a sip of his tea. “We talk on Twitter, in private messages.”

“Let me see ‘em.”

“What?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“The messages. Lemme see them.”

“Why?”

“Harry give me your damn phone.” Sighing deeply, Harry got his phone out of his jeans pocket and handed it over to Gemma. He watched her unlock it and press Twitter, clicking on the direct messages from Louis. His legs bounced under their booth nervously, his eyes glued to her face. He was trying his hardest to read her expressions, but she remained neutral; much to Harry’s disappointment. “Okay.” She said after reading them all. “You two are very…” She frowned. “I don’t know.”

“Gee helpful.” Harry replied sarcastically.

Gemma rolled her eyes,

“He sent you a message, by the way.”

Harry snatched his phone from Gemma’s hands and he read the message from Louis.

_“How about you come to the game on_  
_Sunday ? It’s in Manchester so you have_  
_no excuses, Harold. :) Say yes and I’ll have_  
_the tickets sorted for you in less than a minute !_  
_It’d be good to see your face again. Clear the_  
_air and all that, yeah ? X”_

_“Uh sure sounds good. You don’t need to_  
_give me free tickets, Lou. I can try and buy_  
_the same tickets as last week… Maybe they’re_  
_still free. I mean they were on Friday when Nick_  
_bought them so… X”_

_“Harold please. I’ll be getting you the best_  
_seats in the house – VIP seats !! X”_

_“What? Why would you get me VIP seats?”_

_“I’m trying to woo you here and you’re making_  
_it very difficult. Gosh ! Bring your buddy Niall along_  
_and I can ask me mate Liam if he wants to_  
_tag along and the four of us can hang out_  
_after the match, if you’re up for it ? X”_

_“Um yeah sure. I’ll call Niall and sort that out._  
_I can already tell you that his answer will_  
_be yes. He’s a football fanatic. Doesn’t_  
_care what team. Just loves the game X”_

_“That’s the kinda lad I need in me life ! Need_  
_more mates like Niall ! Lol anyway, I’ll_  
_get the tickets sorted out. And here, here’s my_  
_number. Text me yeah ? :) X”_

Harry’s widened,

“Gem he gave me his number!” Harry said in a hushed tone.

“What?” Gemma said, taking his phone out of his hands and reading the messages. “Ugh you two are sickening. Like seriously, you’re too cute. It’s almost embarrassing. No, it _is_ embarrassing. He is so into you. He’s right; he’s so fucking wooing you. Ugh, this is disgusting.”

Harry blushed deeply,

“He’s not into me.” Gemma slapped his arm, causing Harry to roll his eyes. She handed him back his phone, and Harry opened a new message.

 **Harry:** _So what do you want me to  
save your number as? X_

 **Louis:** _Hmm, I definitely want something  
creative, Harold X_

 **Harry:** _How did you know it was me? X_

 **Louis:** _Unknown number. I know the way_  
_you write from just knowing you a couple_  
_of days, Harold. Gimme some credit. X_

 **Harry:** _Of course, I apologise. For now you’re  
just Lou. How’s that? X_

 **Louis:** _We’ll think of something a bit more  
creative when we see each other on Sunday. ;) X_

 

**_******_ **

 

The rest of his week came and went in a blink of an eye. And now it was Sunday and Harry was truly shitting himself. Yet again. He and Niall had made their way to the stadium and when they got to the ticket barrier, Harry went over to a security guard,

“Hi uh, I haven’t got a ticket. I mean, I do, but I was told to just say my name and they’d show me and my friend where to go.” He explained, stammering over his words, and feeling like the world’s biggest twat. This was honestly worse than any of the challenges that Nick had set him.

The security guard stared at him confused,

“Uh okay. Who’s your friend, mate?”

“Louis Tomlinson.”

The guard snorted a laugh,

“Okay then.”

“No honestly.” Harry sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Just check the list. My name’s Harry Styles and my friend’s name is Niall Horan.”

The guy shared at him for a few seconds, an unsure look on his face, but nonetheless, he got out his list and skimmed it. After a little while, he sighed and looked at Harry,

“Right come on then.”

Harry looked at Niall and the two grinned with relief, and followed the security guard through the gate and he led them through the grounds of the stadium, leading them to where they needed to be. Harry was so nervous, but he hoped he was hiding it well and that his exterior didn’t show that he wanted to go home and hide there forever. Niall nudged him and gave him a cheeky wink, as they made their way up the steps. When they made their way into their VIP box, both boys thanked the security guard.

“Haz this is fuckin’ sick!” Niall shouted, a wide grin fixed on his face.

Harry watched him and let out a laugh. He was trying to keep cool, but okay he could admit it, it was pretty amazing. They had a room to themselves with a small buffet of food, comfy seats, a glass window and a small table of drinks. Niall got out his phone and took a picture of the view and he uploaded it onto his Instagram with the caption: “Sick!”

 **Harry:** _You’ve made Niall a very  
happy man. X_

 **Louis:** _And what about you? X_

Harry gulped at Louis’ reply, and he could feel the heat rising from his neck.

 **Harry:** _I’m pretty impressed. Not gonna lie. X_

“Want a beer?” Harry asked, locking his phone and sliding it into his jeans pocket.

“Please.” Niall said, sitting down on one of the chairs. Harry grabbed two beers, opened them and made his way over, sitting down next to Niall and handing one to Niall. “Louis’ a pretty cool lad.” Harry laughed at his comment. “No seriously, Haz. He’s like, done all this for you, y’know? He wants to impress you, it’s obvious.”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“No he didn’t. He’s a tease, Niall. He’s just messing.” He said, trying to keep calm.

“Nah mate. You don’t get VIP tickets for someone you met like two days ago. Especially not after the argument you two had.” Niall looked over at him. “He clearly likes ya, and it’s about time you fuckin’ made it obvious that you like him too.”

“How?” Harry frowned.

“Well for starters,” Niall chuckled standing up, “you fuckin’ wear this with pride.” Niall walked over to a table and picked up the football shirt and held it up for Harry to see it. It was a Manchester United shirt with TOMLINSON written on the back and his number. “There’s a note.” He told Harry, passing it to him.

_“So everyone knows who you’re here for.”_

Harry’s breath hitched as he read the note over and over again. Niall raised his eyebrows and walked over to Harry, reading the note over his shoulder. He laughed and tapped Harry’s shoulder,

“See? Fuckin’ wear the shirt, Haz!”

Sighing, Harry quickly shrugged off his coat and then quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and replaced it with the football jersey,

“Happy now?”

“Not quite.” Niall grinned. “Gimme your phone.”

Harry groaned,

“Niall…”

“Phone Harry.” He held out his hand. Harry sighed and handed Niall his phone. “Turn around.” Niall said in a sing-song tone, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Turning around, he listened to Niall take the photo and then he turned back around and Niall handed him his phone. “Send him the picture.”

 **Harry:** _[Image attached]_

 **Louis:** _Glad you like it ! X_

 **Harry:** _You didn’t have to do that… I_  
_would’ve openly admitted that I was_  
_only there for you. X_

**Louis:** _As sweet as that is Harold, I like a_  
_more bolder statement. I expect that on your_  
_Instagram soon. ;) X_

**Harry:** _You’re ridiculous, you know that right? X_

 **Louis:** _I know. But that’s why you like me so. X_

 **Harry:** _Yeah X_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and then he opened Instagram and selected the picture. After choosing a black and white filter, he shared it with the caption: _“Here for…”_

 

**_******_ **

 

Manchester drew 1-1 with Newcastle. After the game, the boys shrugged their coats back on, and were led down to the locker rooms. Harry took a deep breath and the pair walked inside shyly. A couple of the players’ heads turned to them, confusion obvious in their faces, but they didn’t speak.

“Harold!” Louis greeted, walking over to him with a wide grin on his face. He opened out his arms and hugged Harry tightly.

Surprised by the sudden embrace, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist,

“Hi.”

As they pulled away, Harry noticed that Niall had walked away and was currently talking to a group of the players. Harry shook his head with a smile on his face. No matter whom the company was, Niall always managed to fit in. Harry on the other hand, always stuck out like a sore thumb.

“I’m so glad you came.” Louis admitted with a smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah course! You’re me number one fan, aren’t ya?” He winked at him, causing Harry to blush. “Did ya enjoy the game?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah it was good.” He paused for a moment. “Thanks for the uh, the box Louis. It was really sweet of you. And for the shirt.” He instinctively pulled at the bottom of it.

Louis’ eyes travelled down to Harry’s shirt and he grinned,

“Now that one was definitely a gift for me.” He winked and Harry swallowed thickly. “Liam’s a prat and couldn’t come to the game.” Louis rolled his eyes. “So he’s meeting us at the pub. That alright?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine.”

Louis smiled,

“I’ll finish getting ready and shit, and then we’ll go, yeah?” Harry just nodded in reply and Louis squeezed his arm, before walking back over to his section, packing his things away.

Niall walked back to Harry’s side,

“Mate! Wayne Rooney’s just fuckin’ talked to me!” He whispered in an excited tone. “Like he genuinely noticed my actual existence. I think your new found… whatever this is with Tommo has done wonders to my life.”

Harry laughed at Niall’s comment and then a second later, Louis was saying goodbye to the players and ushering him and Niall outside.

“So there’s this pub jus’ down the road that me and Li go to, is that alright?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows, his gaze on Harry.

Harry heard Niall snort beside him, but he chose to ignore it, nodding,

“Yeah that’s fine.”

The three of them walked in silence as they made their way outside. There were fans waiting outside, and Louis apologetically excused himself and made his way over to them. Harry noted that there was a man with a camera nearby snapping pictures of Louis. Instinctively turning his back to the man, Harry faced Niall.

“Looks like your lad’s a popular one.” Niall smirked.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“He’s not _my_ lad. He’s just a friend.”

“A friend that wants to get into your pants.” Niall murmured loud enough for Harry to hear and smack him on the arm for; causing Niall to laugh.

“Louis! Who’re they?” The boys heard a girl shout.

“Uh…” Harry heard Louis say, making him look over his shoulder at him. “They’re me mates, love.” He gave Harry a quick wink, before turning back to his fans, signing photo cards, signs, pieces of paper, etc.

“See? Just a friend.” Harry said, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, looking back at Niall.

Niall rolled his eyes and scoffed,

“Of course he’s gonna tell some randomer that you’re just a friend, you twat! He’s not,” Niall glanced around and lowered his voice, “out to the world yet.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Besides, he doesn’t know where he stands with you. Cut him some slack, he’s clearly trying to figure it out.”

“Right lads.” Louis said, walking over to them and clapping his hands together once. “Let’s get a pint down us.”

“Hell yeah!” Niall cheered, causing Louis to laugh, as the three of them made their way down the street.

 

When they made their way to the pub, they made their way inside and headed towards a table where a guy was sitting with brown hair.

“Payno!” Louis called, causing (Liam?) to stand up.

“Tommo!” The guy called back, standing up and the two embraced in a hug.

Harry and Niall stood there, not quite knowing what to do or say.

Louis pulled out of the hug and glanced at the boys,

“Li, this is Harold and Niall. Guys, this is me best mate Liam.”

“Hi.” Liam grinned, holding out his hand. “Nice to meet ya.”

“Hey.” Harry replied back, shaking his hand.

“Hiya.” Niall then greeted, shaking his hand as well.

“Harold, come with me to the bar, yeah?” Louis called, nodding over to the bar. Harry followed him over and watched Louis rest his arms on the bar. “I’m glad you came.”

“You are?” Harry asked, trying not to sound as surprised as he was.

“Course I am.” Louis defended himself, a smile appearing on his lips. “So come on tell me.” Harry raised his eyebrows. “The sign was really your idea wasn’t it?”

Harry’s eyes widened,

“What?! No!”

Louis tipped his head back and laughed,

“I’m joking Haz, calm down!” Harry pouted at him, causing Louis to smile fondly. “Awe come on now, Harold. None of this pouting malarkey now.”

“If anything, I’d say it was _you_ that was interested in _me_.” Harry said boldly.

Louis raised his eyebrows,

“Oh yeah? What makes you think that?” His tone was light and playful, making it easy for Harry to carry on.

“So everyone knows who you’re here for? Obvious you want everyone to know that I’m off-limits to everyone but you.”

Louis smirked,

“Glad you got the underline message, Hazza.” He winked and as Harry’s jaw dropped open, Louis turned to the bartender and ordered four beers. Harry did a quick scan of the space around them, making sure that no one had heard that. Sure he wanted proof that Louis had said it, but like Niall said, he wasn’t out to the world yet. He didn’t want him to be outed over some harmless flirting. “So Harold?” Louis looked at him, as he leaned against his arms that were resting on the bar, and Harry’s attention was instantly brought back to him. “You startin’ to like footy again yet?”

Harry raised his eyebrows,

“Uh…” Louis stared at him, waiting for an answer. “I guess?”

Louis smirked,

“You guess?”

“Well… you make it more bearable.” Harry admitted, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

He grinned at Harry’s answer,

“Awe! I’m so happy to hear that I’m the reason you’re starting to like football again!” Louis teased.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“Your head’s gonna grow so big one day that it’ll explode.”

Louis tipped his head back and laughed softly,

“Oh Hazza.” He shook his head, smiling to himself, and then he turned to the bartender and handed him the money. He then picked up two bottles and Harry picked up the other two, and then they made their way over to the table where Liam and Niall were sitting talking to each other. After placing the beers down, they sat down and Louis turned his attention straight to Harry. “Think I’m being replaced.” He joked in his ear.

“Don’t be too jealous now.” Harry teased; enjoying his side feeling like it was on fire, because Louis was _just so close_ to him.

“I’ll be alright. I’ve got you, ain’t I?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

Harry smiled small and he nodded,

“Yeah.” He picked up his beer and took a drink of it, Louis doing the same. “I feel like I owe you my coming out story.” Harry said quietly so only Louis could hear him.

Louis’ facial expression turned soft,

“Harry, you don’t owe me anything, honest. You don’t have to tell me your story.”

“No, no.” Harry shook his head. “I want to.”

“It’s completely up to you, Haz.” He said softly, placing a hand on Harry’s arm.

He smiled small at Louis and nodded,

“I realised I liked boys when I was in high school. I dated a couple of girls and I just, I didn’t feel anything. You know? And I asked my mum if something was wrong with me, if it was something I was doing. She just told me that I’m only young and when I find someone special, it’ll feel completely different.” He paused for a second. “And then one day, there was this new guy at school and I dunno. Everything just sort of, clicked. My heart started racing and whenever he was near me in class, I got totally nervous. And then I realised that I was gay.” Harry swallowed slowly. “I remember coming out to my mum and she just smiled and kissed me on the cheek and told me it was okay and I shouldn’t be afraid to be who I am. My sister was great as well, and she just hugged me, we both cried for a little bit and then everything was back to normal. So I thought that the next step, I’d tell my mates, you know? So then there weren’t any confusion when I finally get a boyfriend. And some of them were cool with it. Niall being one of them. But some of ‘em were sort of… weird about it. They didn’t want to be around me, kept teasing me and calling me names that they thought were harmless and innocent, but they hurt really. And after a while, Niall and I just sort of left the group and that’s when some more people started to tease me and making jabs. But after a couple of months, people got over it and they had something else to get caught up in. But yeah.” Harry shrugged. “That’s my story and it sucks sorta, but there you go.”

Louis’ face was filled with sympathy. He was frowning as he stared at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed together. He exhaled deeply, reaching out and holding Harry’s hand, squeezing it slightly,

“Haz…” He said softly. “I’m sorry you had to go through all that shit. Those twats at school were fuckin’ pricks and it’s good that you and Niall got out when you did, because who knows what would’ve happened if you didn’t.” Harry swallowed thickly and all he could do was nod in return. “I’m sorry you had such a shit coming out experience.”

“S’alright.” Harry shrugged. “I’m happy to open about my sexuality.” As soon as the words left his lips, his eyes widened. “I mean—”

Louis smiled,

“It’s fine, Haz.” He reassured. “I mean, technically, I am open about it if I’m asked. But I never am so.” He shrugged.

Harry smiled,

“Do you know how much teasing I’m getting from Nick at work now thanks to you?”

Louis chuckled,

“What did I do?”

“Constantly showing up everywhere I am! He totally knew that were you being interview at the premiere the other day.” Louis grinned. “And Nick said it was even more obvious because I didn’t say who it was. I had tweets asking me for days, and so many people telling me how it’s _soooo_ obvious that you and I are dating.” Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes playfully.

“Yeah I’ve been getting those tweets too.” Louis admitted, nodding slightly. “Maybe we should give ‘em something to talk about.” He winked.

“What?” Harry let out a laugh.

“Show ‘em how great we are together.” Louis explained.

“Why would we do that though?”

Louis shrugged,

“Makes things interesting.” He replied and then he moved closer to Harry. “And maybe I’m trying to tell you something.” He whispered in his ear, causing Harry to shiver.

 

**_******_ **

 

They had lost count of the amount of beers and shots they had, had, and they were well and truly pissed. Louis was constantly leaning into Harry, his hand remaining on his thigh the entire night. His flirting had increased double than usual, and he was now at the stage of whispering dirty things in Harry’s ear and kissing underneath his ear.

“Hazza.” Louis slurred in Harry’s ear. “I wanna take you ‘ome.” His hand on Harry’s thigh slid higher.

Harry’s eyes widened slightly,

“Really?” He breathed out.

Gently biting his earlobe, Louis then nodded,

“Yeah.” He whispered. “Can we go? Please?”

Harry nodded quickly,

“Yeah, yeah. We can um, we can go.”

Louis grinned and he stood up, clapping his hands together once,

“Well lads, it was great, really. But we’re gonna turn in.”

“Oh I bet you are.” Niall quipped.

Liam laughed, shaking his head,

“Yeah, finally realised we’re here, did you?”

Harry flushed deeply and watched Niall look at him and wink.

“Yeah whatever.” He pulled Harry up. “Night lads.”

“Stay safe now, boys.” Niall called after them, cackling as he did.

Louis led them both outside and he walked over to a taxi, asking if he was free, before opening the back door and he ushered Harry inside. Once they were both inside, Louis gave the driver his address, and then he placed his hand back on Harry’s thigh. Harry’s eyes widened ever so slightly, as he tried to not look affected by the way Louis’ hand was sliding higher up his leg. _Do not get hard. Do not get hard._ He thought to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

“Harold.” Louis whispered in his ear, causing Harry to swallow thickly. “When we get back t’ mine; I’m gonna take off all your clothes and I’m gonna suck you off.”

Harry practically choked on air,

“What?”

Louis smirked and his hand laid over his boner,

“You ‘eard.” He murmured against his neck, kissing it softly. Harry was suddenly very aware of the taxi driver in the front seat, his eyes glued to the road and making no hint that he could hear Louis’ drunken slurs. “You’re already so ready.” Louis whispered, before he began sucking on Harry’s neck. “Wanted t’ do this since I met you.”

“You have?” Harry asked quietly, sounding breathless and he swallowed.

“Mhm.” Louis mumbled against his neck, sucking harder and Harry bit down on his bottom lip, closing his eyes.

The taxi came to a stop and Louis moved away from Harry’s neck and he pulled out his wallet.

“You don’t have to…” Harry trailed off, watching Louis roll his eyes and hand over the money to the taxi driver.

They climbed out of the taxi and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, pulling him over to the gates.

“Shit your house is huge!” Harry commented as Louis pressed in the code and walked inside, pulling Harry with him, when the gates opened.

Louis smiled at him,

“Hmm? You think?”

“Do I think?” Harry replied, shaking his head, looking around at his surroundings, as they walked up to Louis’ front door to his house – no, he mansion.

“Are you going to just keep standing there? Or are you going to come inside so I can suck you off?”

Harry blinked and he looked at Louis who was standing inside his house, his hand on the door. Harry quickly rushed inside and as soon as the door was shut, Louis cupped Harry’s cheeks and kissed him. Harry’s heart was racing as he grabbed Louis’ hips, kissing him back. He felt his back hit the door and he let out a small gasp, and he could feel Louis smirking into the kiss.

“Fuck I want you so bad.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“You can.” Harry stuttered out. “You can have me – all of me.”

Louis looked up at him and smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck, and he kissed him again, sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth, their tongues massaging together.

“Bedroom.” He gasped into the kiss. Nodding in reply, Harry grabbed the backs of Louis’ thighs, pulling him up and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. Louis pulled out of the kiss and started to suck on Harry’s collarbone, as Harry tried to calm his breathing, walking towards the steps and then walking upstairs, holding Louis close to him, who started grinding against him.

Harry closed his eyes for a brief second, letting out a quiet groan,

“Fuck Lou.”

“Hurry up, Hazza. Need you so bad.”

“Where?” Harry gasped out, feeling Louis’ teeth dig into his neck, as he carried on sucking against his neck.

“Last door.” Louis murmured against his neck, kissing it softly.

Making his way down the hallway as fast as possible, Harry kicked open the door, turned on the light and made his way over to the bed, laying Louis down gently and he straddled over him. Louis cupped his jaw, moving his head to kiss him deeply, his tongue making his way into Harry’s, massaging their tongues together. Harry moved his hand down Louis’ side and he made his way down to his jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and he started pulling them down, bringing his boxers down with them. Louis let out a gasp, lifting his hips so Harry could pull them down, and he kicked off his shoes.

“Shirt.” Harry moaned into the kiss. “Off.”

Pulling out of the kiss, Louis pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it onto the floor absentmindedly. Harry bit his bottom lip, staring down at a naked Louis underneath him.

“Your turn.” Louis whispered breathlessly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically and Louis pulled Harry’s shirt over his head, Harry kicked off his boots, watching in awe, as Louis unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down and taking his boxers with them. When Harry was completely naked, Louis cupped his face again and leaned up, kissing him roughly.

“Lou.” Harry gasped against Louis’ lips. “Don’t wanna… don’t wanna rush this.”

“Same here, Haz.” Louis pulled away from the kiss slightly, nibbling on Harry’s bottom lip. “Jus’ want you.”

“You want me?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis nodded,

“Want you. All of you. Here. Now. Tomorrow. Next week. Three months from now.”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Why?” He breathed out. “We’ve only met three times, I – I’m not interesting. There are so many other, more interesting people you could be with, I—”

“Hey, hey, hey.” Louis shushed him softly, stroking Harry’s cheek softly. “You’re so much more than you think, love.” He whispered. “You’re charming, funny and so, so hot.” Harry let out an embarrassed laugh, looking down at Louis’ bare chest, making Louis smile. “I want _you_ , Harry. Just you.”

“Kiss me.” Harry replied, looking up at him. Wasting no time, Louis leaned up and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis’ sides, grinding his hips against Louis’, a moan escaping their lips. Harry pulled out of the kiss, kissing down Louis’ chest softly, as he moved down his body. Louis curled his fingers into Harry’s hair, watching him with hooded eyes. Harry swallowed thickly, before he leaned down, taking Louis in his mouth, causing Louis to gasp and tip his head back. Harry watched him through his lashes, as he started to suck on his cock, watching Louis twitch underneath him, his moans filling his ears.

“H-Haz…” Louis stuttered out, his hips thrusting on instinct; causing the tip of his cock to hit the back of Harry’s throat. “Shit, I-I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head to show that it was okay, causing a low groan to leave Louis’ lips. As Harry took his whole length into his mouth, his jaw starting to hurt as he sucked, Louis could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He squeezed his fingers through his hair, causing a moan to leave Harry’s lips, vibrating around Louis’ cock. “I’m close, Haz.” Louis gritted out, as Harry carried on sucking. Harry could feel himself getting closer to coming himself just by listening to the heavenly sounds that Louis was making; feeling it build up in his stomach. Harry ran his hands up the inside of Louis’ thighs, cupping his balls and massaging them slightly. Louis closed his eyes tightly, moaning loudly as he came apart in Harry’s mouth. Quickly swallowing all of Louis, he then pulled off him and straddled back over him.

“I…” Louis trailed off, his eyes heavy. “Let me sort you, love.” He whispered.

Harry shook his head,

“No need.” He rasped.

Louis gasped,

“You didn’t?” He looked down to see some of Harry’s come on the bedsheet. “Fuck.” He whispered, pulling Harry down by his neck and kissing him lazily. “Let’s sleep, Harold.”

Harry just nodded, the two of them climbing under the covers. Turning over so his back was facing Louis, he smiled feeling Louis’ arms wrap around him, the pair instantly falling into a deep slumber.

 

**_******_ **

 

The next day, Harry woke up to his phone buzzing. Groaning, Harry covered his face with his hands, wishing the noise would stop. His heart skipped a beat, hearing Louis chuckling behind him,

“Love, you need to get that.” His voice was filled with sleep. “It’s your alarm, you ‘ave to go to work.” He snorted softly. “Unfortunately.”

Harry let out a whine, turning in Louis’ arms and he cuddled closer to him,

“Don’t wanna get up.” He mumbled.

Louis ran a hand through Harry’s hair, his eyes watching the movement,

“I know, love. But you gotta go to work and so do I.”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip,

“When will I see you again?”

“You can see me tonight? If you don’t have plans?”

Harry quickly had a think, and to his relief, he had a free schedule,

“I’m free.”

Louis smiled and leaned forward, pecking his lips softly,

“It’s a date.”

 

**_******_ **

 

“Mr. Harry Styles! Hello!” Nick bellowed down the microphone.

“Mr. Nicholas Grimshaw, how’re you doing?” Harry beamed down his own microphone.

“You know what? To say it’s Monday, I’m doing really well!”

“Yep, me too, me too.” Harry replied, nodding.

“Oh I bet you are.” Nick replied, giving him a wink and he pointed to his own neck. “You have a good time last night?”

Harry instantly blushed deeply, knowing he was referring to the love bite on his neck,

“Uh yeah. It was alright.”

“Uh huh.” Nick said; his face smug and a smirk on his face. “What did you do?”

He cleared his throat,

“Um, just went to the pub with some friends.”

“With some friends, eh? Who went?”

Harry licked his lips,

“Ah you won’t know ‘em.”

“Oh come on, H! Give us a name!”

“Niall! He went with me.”

Nick rolled his eyes,

“Alright then.”

“What? He did!” Harry defended.

“ _Of course_ Niall went with you, you plonker! He’s your best mate! I wanted some goss and instead you gave me the obvious answer.” Nick complained down the microphone.

Harry shrugged innocently,

“Sorry.”

“Okay so we’re going to play Ellie Goulding and then we’re coming back to you for the Entertainment News.” Nick announced before he faded in the track, muting their microphones. “You’re a spoil sport, Harry Styles.” Nick pouted.

Harry laughed, shaking his head, and he glanced at his phone, noticing he had a text message from Louis.

 **Louis:** _“Ah you won’t know them” ?  
Are you trying to say I’m not popular, Harold ? X_

 **Harry:** _So sorry, didn’t mean to deflate  
your ego… X_

He smiled to himself, placing his phone down onto his desk and he looked up at Nick,

“What?” He asked defensively.

“Nice little love bite you’ve got going on there, H.” Harry instinctively covered it with his hand, careful not to put pressure on it. “Did a certain footballer give you that?” Harry blushed. “Fifi? Have you seen it?”

“No!” Fiona replied back. “Lemme see, Harry! Come on; let me see your neck.”

Rolling his eyes, Harry dropped his hand and turned to show his neck. A gasp left Fiona’s lips, causing Harry to groan and cover his face.

“Harry and Louis sitting in a tree.” Nick sang.

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Fiona joined in.

Harry sighed loudly,

“The song’s ending.” He announced.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Nick laughed, as he unmuted his microphone,

“Hello! That was Ellie Goulding – Love Me Like You Do and now it’s 7:43 and it’s time for the Entertainment News with Harry Styles!”

 

After the Entertainment News had been read out, Nick cleared his throat quietly,

“Thank you, Harry for that.”

“You’re very welcome.” Harry replied, letting out a small laugh.

“Tell me H, what did you get up to this weekend?”

“What?” He asked, his face falling slightly, feeling his neck flush.

“What did you do? Ought interesting?”

“Why do you wanna know?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

“I’m just interested in Harry Styles, is that so bad?”

“Okay? Well I didn’t do much. Went places, saw some people.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah? Where did you go?” Nick smirked when Harry glared at him.

Harry cleared his throat slightly,

“Just different places, y’know? ‘Round Manchester.”

“Ah right.” Nick nodded. “You know what we should do?”

“What?” Harry asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

“You and I should travel down to Tottenham.”

“Tott…?” Harry started, but quickly trailed off when it dawned on him. The next Man U game was at Tottenham. Giving him a look, Nick stifled a laugh with a cough. He then watched Fiona hand Nick a sticky note and after Nick read it, he let out a laugh.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Nick finally said, clearing his throat. “Right we have a caller on the line right now for Harry. Hello caller!”

Harry’s heart started racing as he listened to Nick speak, his eyes trained on Nick’s face, his face filled with panic. _Please god, no. Please – no!_

“‘Ello Nick! Harold!” Louis’ voice boomed on the line.

“You alright, Louis? Thought you’d be footy training or somethin’ right now.” Nick replied; a smug grin plastered on his face, which Harry _really_ wanted to smack off.

“Oh I am.” Louis replied. “Well I’m in the locker room right now. We don’t start for another ten minutes, so uh yeah, ah’m alright.”

“So how can we help you today Louis?” Nick pressed.

“Uh, well first; is Harry actually still there? Because he’s being rather quiet.” Louis teased.

Harry’s eyes widened and he closed his eyes tightly briefly, before answering,

“No uh,” he cleared his throat, “no I’m still here.” He mumbled down the microphone.

“Well that’s good to hear.” Louis replied and Harry could practically hear his smile through his words, causing Harry to smile himself.

“Pathetic.” Nick mouthed to him, causing him to flush.

“I couldn’t help but hear that Nick’s just asked if you wanted to come to Tottenham this weekend.” Harry swallowed thickly, suddenly now briefly aware that Fiona had her phone out aimed at both Harry and Nick.

“Okay…?” Harry pressed.

“So I was just thinkin’…” Louis trailed off again, and Harry could picture him sitting in the locker room, phone pressed to his ear, grinning like the teasing little shit he was.

Harry sighed impatiently,

“Thinking what, Lou?” Harry pressed again.

A soft chuckle came down the line which caused butterflies to erupt in Harry’s stomach.

“You’re so impatient it’s almost adorable.” Louis said fondly and Harry blushed a deep shade of red at his words. “But okay, back to the point. Come to the game, Harold and I’ll get you and Nick some tickets.” Harry opened his mouth to protest, because honestly, it was too much of a gesture. “And don’t even bother being modest and declining like I can tell you’re about to.” Louis added. “I’ll get you some tickets and all you have to do is come, yeah?”

Harry looked up at Nick who was nodding enthusiastically at him, giving him a thumbs up.

“Um… Alright.” Harry replied.

“Louis you are an absolute gem you know that?” Nick interrupted their conversation.

Louis laughed,

“Well thank you. I do try sometimes, y’know?” He joked.

“Well thanks so much for the invite! Myself and Harold, as you call him, will definitely be there on Saturday!”

“Awesome! I’ll sort it out for you and let you know when it’s sorted, Haz, yeah?”

Harry nodded dumbly,

“Yeah, yeah sure. Thanks.”

“Anytime, Harry. Well I gotta go. Running to do, balls to kick.” Nick quickly stifled a laugh, covering his mouth.

“Have a good training session, Louis. Bye.”

“Goodbye Harold!”

“Bye Louis!” Nick called, making his presence known.

Louis chuckled,

“Bye Nick.”

“Well there you go folks! Harry and I will be attending the Tottenham versus the wonderful Manchester United this Saturday! We’ll let you know how it goes next Monday! But now, we have _Take Me To Church_ by Hozier.”

Harry took that as his cue to leave, picking up his phone and grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, walking out of the room without saying goodbye to the team. Once he was halfway down the corridor, he pressed his back against the wall and took a deep breath, rubbing his hands over his face. His phone buzzed and he looked down, gulping when he saw a new text message from Louis.

 **Louis:** _I’ll have a car come pick you_  
_up tonight at 7. Proper wining and_  
_dining tonight ! Gonna woo you, Harold. ;)_  
_I’m really hoping you’re going to take_  
_up my offer for Saturday. I need my_  
_good luck charm there cheering me_  
_on… See you tonight x_

Harry sucked in a deep breath, his heart racing and a smile growing on his face.

 **Harry:** _Excited for tonight! Already_  
_feeling wooed so you’re doing well. :)_  
_I think Nick would break my legs if I turned_  
_round and told Nick we aren’t going. Aren’t_  
_you supposed to be training right now? X_

Harry shrugged on his coat and stuffed his phone in the pocket, walking down the corridor and towards the exit.

 

**_******_ **

 

At 6:45 p.m., Harry was dressed in black skinny jeans, a red floral shirt with a necktie to match and he finished the look off with a blazer. He stared at his self in the mirror, looking over at his appearance. His heart was pounding as it grew closer to 7 o’clock. He had text Louis around noon asking him what the attire was for tonight, and Louis simply replied back with: _Wear something snazzy Harold. ;) x._ Not really giving him much to work with, Harry spent most of his afternoon going through his wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit. His phone buzzed at 7 o’clock on the dot, a message from Louis letting him know he was outside. Giving himself a final once over in the mirror, Harry then walked out of his flat, grabbing his wallet and keys in the process, and he made his way to the lift. After the doors opened at the ground floor, Harry tugged on his blazer as he walked outside to find Louis standing there, leaning against the car back door. He grinned when he saw Harry, his eyes roaming from head to toe as Harry approached him.

“Wow.” He greeted. “You look amazing.”

Harry blushed deeply,

“Thanks, Lou.” He smiled shyly. “You look very good.” Harry added, looking down at Louis’ outfit.

Louis tugged at the bottom of Harry’s shirt,

“Fuck.” He breathed out. “I’m nearly tempted to skip dinner and take you back upstairs.” He admitted.

Harry swallowed thickly,

“You can’t – you can’t just say stuff like that, Lou.” He stuttered.

Louis smiled at him and nodded towards the car,

“Come on then, love. Let’s go eat.”

Nodding in agreement, the two of them climbed into the back of the car and the driver started to drive away from Harry’s apartment building.

“So where’re we going?” Harry asked.

Louis smirked and placed his hand on Harry’s knee,

“Now, now Harold. It’s a surprise, you know this. Sit back and prepared to be wooed.”

Harry smiled and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder,

“Can’t wait.”

The rest of the car ride consisted on casual conversation, innocent hand holding, a few kisses and a lot of smiling. When they arrived, Louis grinned at Harry’s expression. Harry turned to look outside and his mouth dropped open,

“Oh my…” He breathed out.

“Is this okay?” Louis asked, grinning as he watched him.

Harry looked at him,

“Are you crazy?! _Of course_ this is okay! This is – this is _more_ than okay!” Harry stuttered.

Louis laughed,

“Okay good. Valencia recommended the place, said the food’s nice.”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“I mean…”

Louis smiled fondly at him, patting his thigh,

“Shall we go in?”

Harry nodded fast and quickly unfastened his seatbelt. The driver opened the back door and Harry climbed out, mumbling a thank you to him, and Louis climbed out afterwards, straightening his blazer. Harry did another once over at Louis, adoring the way he looked tonight. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt that was untucked and a navy blazer. He looked… smoking.

“Shall we?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows. Harry nodded and the two walked inside _Rosso_ , Harry’s eyes darting everywhere. He had never been somewhere so posh. Walking over to the hostess, Louis told her his name, (not that she didn’t already know it), and they were led to a table in a secluded area of the restaurant. After sitting down, the pair was given menus and then the waiter got out a notepad and pen.

“Are you guys ready to order drinks?”

Louis looked over at Harry who nodded.

“Uh yeah sure. Could we get a bottle of wine?”

“Of course, what colour?”

Louis looked at Harry again.

“White?” Harry suggested.

Louis smiled and nodded, looking back at the waiter,

“Can we have a bottle of your best white wine, please?”

“Certainly.” The waiter scribbled down the order and then he smiled and walked away.

They opened their menus and started to look through the options,

“I can’t believe I’m here.” Harry murmured to nobody in particular.

“Well believe it, love.” Louis replied with a smile on his face as he read the menu.

“Thanks for this, Lou.” Harry said, looking up at him.

Louis met his eyes, his smile growing as he did,

“Don’t be daft, Haz. I told you I wanted to woo you.”

“But, I didn’t expect this.” He admitted, motioning to their surroundings.

Louis followed his hand and then looked back at Harry,

“Well I wanted to take you somewhere nice, Harry.” Louis said honestly. “I really like you, and I wanted to show you that. I wanted to woo you.”

Harry smiled, looking down at the table as Louis spoke, and then he looked back up at him,

“I really like you too.”

They spent the next few minutes looking through the menu, and then the waiter came back with a bottle of white wine,

“Here you go guys.” He opened the bottle and poured them both a small bit. They took a sip and smiled, nodding in approval to the waiter, who then filled their glasses. “Are you ready to order?”

They both said yes and then Louis motioned for Harry to go first.

“Uh, could I have the Bruschetta Classica to start off with please? And… the Penne Alla Bolognese for the main, please?” Harry asked.

The waiter nodded, writing down his order and then he looked at Louis.

“Could I have the Bruschetta Classica for starter and Spaghetti Alla Carbonara for the main, please?” The waiter finished writing their order down and smiled, taking away their menus, leaving them alone. “Nice choice, love.” Louis commented.

Harry smiled shyly,

“You too.”

“I feel like I’m talking to the Harry Styles I first met with the sign again.” Louis grinned.

“I told you, you make me nervous.”

Louis shook his head fondly,

“I can’t think why.”

“Are you asking for an ego boost right now?”

Louis let out a surprised laugh,

“Well it wouldn’t hurt.” Harry smiled fondly, shaking his head. “I’m jokin’ love.”

“I know you are.” Harry replied with a smile still on his face.

“So tell me about yourself, Harold. What got you into radio?”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, thinking about the question,

“Well… I guess I just really enjoyed listening to Radio 1 while I was growing up and I always enjoyed the breakfast show segment the best.” Harry explained. “It was always energetic and got you hyped up for the day, y’know? And I just always had a fascination with the whole radio show sort of thing. I always thought it was a bit adventurous. So I went to college and studied Law. And then I became friends with Nick during my time there and he helped me get the job as an Entertainment News presenter, and I’ve been there ever since. I really enjoy it there and the team are great.”

Louis smiled, nodding along to Harry’s story and when he finished he beamed,

“That sounds great, Haz. You finally got to follow your dream. And it wasn’t adventurous. You’re great at it, and you bring your own thing to the Entertainment News. You can tell you have a love for what you do.”

Harry flushed,

“I could same about you.” Louis shrugged modestly. “Tell me about you.”

Louis grinned,

“Uh… well I guess it all started when I was just a kid really. I always loved football, y’know, like any other lad growing up. Was always on a footy team until I was about… 16. And then it got serious and all that. Me coach told me that he was considering getting in touch with a scout to come and watch one of me games. I thought nought of it, of course. Didn’t really expect anything to happen from it. And then one day I got a letter through the post, saying that they wanted me to join their academy in the summer. I was absolutely buzzing, obviously. Me mum threw a proper party for me and everything.” He paused to let out a laugh. “And then it just escalated from there. I played at the academy and when I was 17, they bumped me up to the first team when they decided I was good enough, and I made my debut and the rest is history.” Louis shrugged, the grin still stuck on his face. It was so infectious that Harry grinned back at him. “It’s just something that was supposed to be a hobby, y’know? Like, do it on the side while I study to be a drama teacher or something. But it ended up being that I got to do my passion for a living and I am loving every second of it.”

Harry nodded,

“You can tell you are, as well.” He commented.

Louis smiled and then the waiter came over, placing their starters in front of them. After he walked away, the pair began to eat in a comfortable silence.

“Tell me a random fact about yourself, Haz.” Louis said after a few mouthfuls.

“I really want a cat.” Harry admitted. “Had one back in Cheshire, but left her at home with my mum. I kinda miss her, so I just sort of want another.”

Louis smiled,

“You should get one.”

Harry thought about it for a few seconds,

“Yeah. Yeah I should. I might do. Tomorrow.” He decided, mainly to himself.

Louis chuckled softly,

“Want me to help you pick one out?”

“You… you’d want to come and help?”

He nodded,

“Course, why not? I like hanging out with you, believe it or not, Harry Styles.” He laughed and Harry just smiled, blushing slightly.

 

 

**_******_ **

After they finished eating and had paid for the bill (an embarrassingly long argument between them both and the poor waiter who stood in the middle, his head constantly switching from Harry to Louis as they fought back and forth about who should pay. Harry lost); they made their way out of the restaurant and over to the awaiting car that was waiting for them. They climbed inside and the driver glanced over his shoulder at the pair,

“Where to, lads?”

Louis and Harry looked at each other.

“How about my place?” Harry suggested. “I mean, it’s not as big and fancy as your place, but yeah.” He shrugged slightly. “It’s up to you.”

Louis smiled and he nodded,

“Sounds good to me.” He looked at the driver. “Paul can you drop us off at Harold’s place, please?”

Harry gave him his address and then Paul turned back around and drove away. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh gently, and Harry placed his hand over the top, entwining their fingers.

“I had a good time tonight.” Louis told him.

Harry smiled and nodded, looking over at him,

“Yeah, me too.”

“We should do it more often.” Louis suggested.

“Definitely.” Harry agreed. “Um… I hope it’s alright, but I gotta do some work tonight.”

Louis tutted, rolling his eyes fondly,

“‘Course it’s alright, Hazza. You have work to do for tomorrow and I understand that.”

Harry’s shoulders sagged with relief,

“I have a Playstation that you can play on while I work?” Harry offered. “I got Fifa.”

“Sounds like a fair deal to me.” Louis smiled, before he leaned closer and kissing his lips softly.

 

When they arrived at Harry’s; they walked inside the apartment building and made their way over to the lift, stepping inside. When they got to Harry’s floor, they walked down the corridor and then Harry unlocked his front door and they walked inside.

“Welcome to my home sweet home.” Harry greeted, shrugging off his blazer.

Louis looked around, a smile on his face,

“It’s nice.”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“It’s no footballer’s place.”

“Hey.” Louis stopped him. “Your home is lovely.”

Harry smiled and nodded in acceptance of his compliment, and the two toed off their shoes.

“Don’t take those clothes off, Harold.” Louis told him. “I wanna take them off you.”

Harry’s breath hitched, watching Louis take off his blazer and hanging it up,

“You can’t just… you can’t just say that, Lou.” Harry whispered.

Louis smirked at him and kissed his cheek softly,

“So where’s this Playstation at?”

Harry set up the game console for Louis and he sat down beside him, laptop on his thighs, as he started doing his research on the internet. He Googled random celebrity names and then he checked his emails, seeing if anybody had sent him anything for him to work with. He also had a notepad in his hand, making notes about some of the stories that he could find. Getting an idea, Harry then searched for the upcoming awards show, and he looked through the nominations; quickly jotting them down. Louis and Harry sat in silence as he worked, and the only sounds that could be hear was the sounds from the game and Harry’s keyboard whenever he typed. Louis glanced over a couple of times, smiling fondly and watching him for a few seconds, before he looked back at the screen and carried on playing. Harry unlocked his phone, clicking on Twitter and he checked his notifications. He knew sometimes people would tweet him about previous stories he had read out and he liked to check up on stories he had already reported. Usually when the most recent mentions he had were usually talking about some funny picture he had tweeted of Nick, or a link to a story about a celebrity and a fan reacting to it. But lately, his mentions were usually filled with tweets about Louis. Everyone seemed to be shipping them. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what that meant. But he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. Obviously the two of them agreed with Louis’ fans, because they were now dating. _Were_ they dating? Is that what they were doing? Harry didn’t know. As he stared down at his phone, reading tweets from Louis’ tweets, he felt someone tap his arm gently, causing his head to snap up in Louis’ direction.

“Y’alright, Haz?” Louis asked, his face filled with concern. “You zoned out pretty big there.”

Harry nodded quickly,

“Yeah I’m fine.” He let out a laugh. “Was just thinking how crazy things have changed over the past few weeks, that’s all.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked, turning his body to face him.

He shrugged slightly,

“Just, my Twitter used to be filled with listeners talking about something I had posted, y’know?” Louis nodded. “And now they’re all your fans saying how cute you and I are together and how much they wish that we got together.”

Louis smiled,

“Yeah, I see them too.” He admitted.

“You do?”

He shrugged slightly,

“‘Course. I get bored at night and I read through them.” He paused for a second, his face softening. “Does it bother you?”

Harry shook his head,

“No of course it doesn’t! I just find it strange that’s all.”

“Yeah it’s a bit to handle.” Louis agreed, placing his hand on Harry’s thigh. “But hey, think of it this way. You’re getting more listeners because they’re all waiting to see if anything gets said about us. I know Nick was trying to get you to admit that you went out with me last night. I got so many tweets about that, asking me if I had gone out with you and stuff. And some fans had seen the paparazzi pictures of us leaving through the back door together. But it’s fine, nothing is getting published in magazines or newspapers or anything.” Harry nodded along. “People are just interested, I guess.” He shrugged slightly.

“No I. I get it. I mean, my job is to be nosey in celebrity’s lives. I understand the want to know what’s going on.” Harry told him. “I don’t mind people saying things. I’m flattered, if anything. I don’t feel… as invisible as I did. I mean, I knew I wasn’t because I’m on a popular radio show, but sometimes, because people can’t see your face; you forget you have an audience. You’re… you’re gorgeous. You’re amazing and so many people love you and look up to you. It’s an honour to me that you met me and actually… showed an interest. You know?”

Louis smiled softly and he reached up, stroking his cheek softly,

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispered, before he leaned in, kissing him deeply. Before Harry could kiss back, Louis pulled back. “Wait. Have you finished working?”

Harry swallowed thickly,

“Uh…”

“Harold I refuse to continue this until you’re finished for tomorrow.” Louis spoke sternly.

“I-I’ve got enough to work with.” Harry murmured, before he grabbed the back of Louis’ neck, bringing him in closer and kissing him deeply. Louis moved his hands from Harry’s face and wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer. Harry licked Louis’ bottom lip and Louis instantly opened his mouth, their tongues instantly fighting for dominance. Harry ran his hands through Louis’ hair, gripping the back of his hair gently, moving himself as close to him as possible.

“Haz.” Louis mumbled into the kiss, slowly pulling out of the kiss, resting his forehead against Harry’s. “I don’t want to rush this. You and me. I want it to be special.” Louis whispered; pecking Harry’s lips softly. “I know we’ve just been on a date, but I want it to be perfect.”

Harry nodded,

“I get it. So do I, Lou.”

Louis smiled, kissing Harry’s lips one more time, before he glanced at the time on Harry’s laptop,

“You’ve gotta get up early tomorrow, Hazza. Let’s get to bed, yeah?”

Smiling back softly, Harry agreed, turning off his laptop and the pair climbed off the sofa, holding hands and walking to Harry’s bedroom.

“I believe I promised I’d be takin’ off those clothes.” Louis said once he shut the door behind himself. Harry swallowed thickly and watched Louis walk over to him, and he slowly unfastened his necktie, motioning Harry to lift his arms. After he did, Louis pulled the shirt off over his head and threw it by their feet, before moving his hands to Harry’s skinny jeans. Their eyes remained locked as Louis unbuttoned his jeans, crouching down as he slid them down Harry’s legs, and when they reached his ankles, Harry carefully stepped out of them. Louis kissed Harry’s knee softly, before standing up. “You brush your teeth and that, yeah? It’s pretty late.”

Harry nodded, kissing Louis’ cheek softly, before he walked into the en-suite bathroom. Louis stripped out of his clothes, leaving himself in just his boxers and he walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers. Louis then walked into the en-suite and was greeted by Harry holding up a spare toothbrush. Smiling gratefully, the pair brushed their teeth in silence, and when they were done, they walked back into the bedroom.

“Left or right?” Louis asked.

“Left.” Harry replied and walked round to the side; the two of them climbing out of bed. “Thank you for tonight, Louis. I really enjoyed it. I feel well and truly wooed.”

Louis smiled kissing his cheek softly,

“Glad you had a good time, love.”

Harry rolled over, his back facing Louis, and Louis then wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist; the pair drifting off in minutes.

 

 

**_******_ **

 

 

Finishing his segment, Harry tweeted a picture of Nick on his Twitter, with the caption, _“When you’re trying to work and this guy keeps trying to distract you…”_ and it had a picture of Nick mid-laughing, which Harry quickly captured after his segment. He had left Louis that morning with the promise of going cat shopping in the afternoon after he had finished his training session and had a team meeting afterwards. Harry had stuff to do at Radio 1 before then, so he knew that their plan was ideal for the both of them. He was excited to be spending more time with Louis. As Nick prepared for the interview with Douglas Booth, Harry excused himself to the kitchen, where he dialled Niall’s number.

“Well if it isn’t loverboy himself.” Niall greeted.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“Hello to you too, Niall.”

Niall chuckled down the line,

“How’re you doing mate?”

“I’m doing alright, how’re you?”

“You know what? Work’s going alright, I’m doing good. Now cut the shit. How’s you and Tommo?”

Harry sighed, shaking his head,

“I’m fine and so is Louis.” He replied.

Niall scoffed,

“I am offended. I know you’ve been seeing him. And how do I know that? Because Nick has been taking the piss out of ya! Tell me!”

“We went on a date last night.” Harry admitted, smiling down at his shoes.

“And?”

“And we went back to mine and slept.”

“Slept.” Niall laughed. “That what you’re calling it nowadays?”

“No Niall, we genuinely just slept. He didn’t want me to be up late because I had work.”

“Well that’s sweet of him.”

“Mhm. Seeing him this afternoon tonight. Gonna buy a cat.”

“You’re gonna buy a--? Alright then.” Niall sounded confused down the line.

“What’s weird about that?” Harry asked.

“Nothing. Just random, is all.”

“Not random.” Harry murmured down the line. “I’ve wanted a cat for ages.”

“Alright, alright chill out, Haz!” Niall laugh. “I was only teasing. Well that’s nice that you’re gonna spend the afternoon together. Proper domestic and that.”

“You do know we’re not like, official right? Just sort of… dating? I guess?”

“Yeah I get that, Haz. But the way I see it, he obviously likes ya. He keeps finding ways to spend time with you. Lemme guess, it was his idea to look for a cat?”

“Yeah.” Harry murmured.

“There you go! He clearly likes you. And good for you! I’m happy for ya.”

Harry smiled,

“Thanks, Niall.”

“Don’t get mushy with me now, Styles. Can’t deal with that shit.” They both laughed.

“Well I gotta get back to work and stuff.” Harry said, turning on the kettle.

“Alright mate. Speak to you later.”

After they said their final goodbyes, Harry went back to making his tea as he stood alone the kitchen. The rest of the day went by like an everyday routine. He filmed a video with Douglas Booth, and then spent a good half hour texting Gemma, after promising to keep her updated with his “love life”. He then had a quick meeting with the Newsbeat team, going over the events that everyone would be attending over the next month with his boss, before he said his goodbyes, gathered his things and made his way out of the Radio 1 building, walking over to his car. Looking up from his phone after reading Gemma’s reply, _“Have fun with the boyfriend this afternoon, Haz!! Make sure you send me a picture of the cat if you get one! Xxx”_ ; and when he looked up, his eyebrows rose seeing Louis leaning against his car.

“Lou?” Harry said, a smile growing on his face.

“Harold.” Louis grinned, standing away from Harry’s car, walking over to him. “How was work?”

Harry nodded,

“It was good. Got a lot done and a lot planned.” He told him. “How was training?”

“Training was good. Feel a lot fitter.”

“Well you definitely look it.” Harry blurted out and then his eyes widened. “I mean…”

Louis smirked and he winked at him,

“Thanks, love.” He stepped closer to him. “Glad you’re noticing.” He smirked wider. “Definitely went to the gym yesterday afternoon just for you.”

Harry blushed and swallowed thickly. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a voice interrupted them.

“Louis! Oh my god, Louis! I love you!” A teenage girl screamed from the exit of the car park.

Both boys jumped, suddenly aware that they were in a public place. They turned to the two girls standing there and he gave them a polite smiling, waving at them. Her phone was aimed at them both, probably filming them or taking pictures. Either way, it was heading to her social media as soon as she left the scene.

“Shall we uh…?” Harry asked, nodding towards his car.

Louis looked at him and nodded, smiling at him,

“Yeah let’s head off before they get uh, more erratic.”

Harry laughed at his choice of words, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the doors,

“How did you get here?” He asked, walking around to the driver’s side and climbing inside.

Louis climbed into the passenger side,

“Got a taxi since I didn’t have my car.” He replied, fastening his seatbelt.

Harry nodded and turned on the engine, checking his mirrors and driving towards the exit.

“Keep it a little slow, love. I’ll say a quick hello.” Harry nodded and Louis rolled down the window as Harry rolled to a stop beside the two girls. “Hiya loves.”

The two girls squealed,

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” One of the girls said excitedly.

Harry watched the scene unfold in front of him, his face filled with both awe and fond. He could hear their camera phones clicking as they tried to remain calm.

“Oh my – wow! Please can we have a picture?” The other girl, who had originally got their attention, asked.

Louis grinned and nodded,

“Course ya can.”

The girls took it in turns to pose beside the side of Harry’s car, smiling for a picture with Louis. Harry glanced away, suddenly feeling awkward, checking his rear mirror making sure nobody was behind them.

“You two are so cute together!” The excited girl complimented.

Harry’s eyes widened slightly, his heart starting to race slightly with nerves.

Louis glanced at Harry and let out a nervous laugh,

“Thanks, babe.”

“We’re traveling down to Tottenham to watch the match, Louis.”

Louis beamed,

“Sick! Might see you there.”

“Hopefully!” The other girl replied. “Maybe we’ll see Harry there with Nick.”

Harry looked back out the window where the girls were, noticing Louis looking at him and he smiled politely, shrugging slightly,

“Who knows?” He replied, letting out a laugh. “Tottenham stadium is a big place.”

Louis let out a laugh,

“You might see ‘im leaving but he’ll be a bit ‘ard to find during the game.” Louis told them.

“You getting him box tickets?” One of the girls asked.

“Nosey you two aren’t ya?” Louis chuckled softly and then he checked his phone. “Well we gotta go girls, got stuff to do. Lovely to meet you and I might see you at the match on Saturday, yeah?”

“Okay, have fun. Thank you so much.”

No problem, bye girls!”

The two girls could be heard squealing as Harry drove away and Louis rolled up the window. He let out a shocked laugh,

“That was insane.” He commented.

Harry laughed and nodded,

“You’re telling me. They are proper in love with you.”

“I mean, can you blame them?” He joked, looking over at Harry and smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head. Louis beamed, turning on the radio and he started to sing along to the song. Harry just smiled to himself, driving towards the cat shelter, suddenly feeling excited for it. He was going to get a cat. A cat. By himself. In his flat. At least he could finally say that he was a responsible adult, right? When they finally arrived, they climbed out of the car and made their way inside. They smiled at the receptionist before walking through the door and looking at the cats.

“They’re all so cute.” Harry sighed, pouting at the cat they were currently looking at.

Louis chuckled softly and shook his head,

“What colour is your cat back home?”

“Black with bits of white. She’s called Dusty.” He smiled proudly.

Louis looked at him fondly and he bit his lip,

“Right. So you’re not going to want one exactly the same, right?”

“Right.” Harry agreed, nodding, as they moved onto the next cat. “I just want a cute one.” He told Louis. “So I’m going to have to get all of them.”

Louis snorted a laugh,

“Harold.” He playfully scolded. “Have some self-control.”

Harry pouted,

“But Lou…” He whined.

Louis chuckled,

“Hazza. You can only have one.”

“Okay, okay fine!” Harry huffed, looking around at the different cats. He stopped in front of a tabby kitten and his face softened. “Oh my…” He whispered to no one in particular.

“Think we’ve found the winner.” Louis mumbled to himself with a smile on his face.

“I gotta get her, Lou.” Harry said, pouting slightly as he looked at the kitten in front of them.

After going back to the reception, signing the papers and putting the kitten in a cat carrier, Harry and Louis left the cat shelter and Harry placed the cat carrier in the backseat, fastening a seatbelt around them, before climbing into the driver’s seat and fastening his own seatbelt.

Louis glanced over his shoulder at the kitten, smiling to himself, before he looked at Harry,

“So what’re you gonna call her?” Louis asked as he fastened his own seatbelt.

“Um… no idea.” Harry replied back honestly, sliding his phone out of his pocket and he sent Gemma a photo of his new kitten with the text, _“How cute is she?! X”_ Turning on the engine, Harry drove away from the cat shelter.

“Next stop: pet shop.” Louis announced, looking out of the passenger window.

“What?” Harry asked, glancing over at him. “You want to come with me to get her some stuff?”

Louis shrugged looking at Harry,

“Course. Wanted to spend the whole day with you, you tit.”

Harry smiled at that, and he turned the corner, heading towards the pet shop.

 

 

 

**_******_ **

“It’s 7:45 on a Friday morning and we have Mr. Harry Styles with the Entertainment News! Hello, H!” Nick beamed down the microphone.

“Hello Nicholas, how’re we doing today?”

“I’m good thanks, man. How’re you?”

“I’m really good. I mean, I’m having separation anxiety from Mitsy but other than that, I’m alright.”

“For people who don’t know, Mitsy is Harry’s new kitten he bought this week.” Nick explained and Harry just beamed. “Are you excited for tomorrow, H? Gonna have a lot of fun you and me at the match tomorrow.”

“Yep.” Harry nodded. “It should be a good laugh.”

“Excited to see a certain Manchester United player?” He teased.

Harry cleared his throat,

“Yeah sure. I mean, we are friends and that Nick, y’know?” Harry defended.

“Oh trust me, I know.” He winked at him. Harry rolled his eyes. “So tell us what’s been happening then.”

After he read out the entertainment news for the day, Nick played a song and Harry decided to hang back for a bit, having nothing to do since Louis was down in Tottenham training and getting ready for the match.

“So that was Ed Sheeran and Photograph and now we’re going to talk to Harry a bit more.” Harry looked up from his phone in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

“Me?”

Nick nodded,

“Yeah, you’re still here so we might as well include you.”

“Oh. Well thank you so much, Nicholas. Really, I’m so touched.”

Nick rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head,

“So anyway. We’re traveling down to Tottenham together tonight, yeah?” Nick asked.

Harry nodded,

“Yep.”

“And I was just wondering, what’re we gonna do? Are we gonna have some fun? Or are we literally just gonna hang in our hotel rooms?”

Harry could sense that this was going somewhere. He could see the mischievous glint in Nick’s eyes.

“Well I mean; we can definitely do something when we get there. I’ve never actually been to Tottenham before. Have you?” Harry asked casually.

“Uh… I’ve driven through but no. I’ve never actually stopped and visited the place. What is there in Tottenham?” He asked rhetorically. He then turned his attention to his microphone. “If you’re from Tottenham, get in touch with us and tell us what’s good in Tottenham and me and Harold will go and visit some of the stuff you suggest.”

“Yeah, all I know what there’s to do is a Tottenham stadium tour.” Harry said, instantly regretting saying it as soon as it left his lips.

“Well of course you’d know that.” Nick chuckled. “You’re just football mad these days.” Harry rolled his eyes at the comment, choosing not to respond, making Nick laugh.

 

**_******_ **

 

Harry met Nick at Manchester Piccadilly at 2 p.m., where they bought their tickets and got onto the train. Harry pulled his phone from his jeans pocket, seeing a new text message from Louis.

 **Louis:** _What’s good in Tottenham? I’ve  
heard room 359 is pretty good. ;) xx_

 **Harry:** _Oh really? What happens there? Xx_

 **Louis:** _Make it there for 7 and you’ll  
find out xx_

Harry pressed his lips together, hoping he wasn’t blushing as bad as he thought; nervously running his hand through his hair. Nick shifted in the seat beside him,

“So you excited to see Louis again?”

Harry licked his lips and shrugged slightly,

“Yeah, I guess.”

Nick scoffed,

“Harry we’re off-air. I’m not gonna take the piss, you can be real with me.” Nick said sincerely. “You like him, don’t you?”

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds, before he sighed and nodded,

“Yeah. I really do.”

Nick smiled,

“I’m ‘appy for you, H. From day one I thought you two were cute together. And you’ve been spending so much together and stuff lately. It’s nice to see, you know?” Harry smiled sheepishly. “I promise I won’t tease the shit out of ya about in on-air anymore.”

Harry let out a laugh,

“Thanks.”

They both shared a smile, before they plugged their earphones in, listening to their music in silence.

 

 

They arrived in Tottenham train station at around 5:30 p.m. Nick got out his phone and opened Snapchat,

“And finally, we’ve arrived.” He announced to the phone, before he turned the phone to Harry. “You relieved Harold?”

He nodded,

“Definitely.” The snap ended there. “I’m so glad I can finally move. My bum was going numb.” He told him, running a hand through his hair and he unscrewed the lid on his water, taking a sip.

Nick quickly started filming again,

“What was that?”

Harry smiled, speaking while fastening the lid back onto the bottle,

“I said I’m glad we can finally move because my bum was going numb.” He repeated.

Nick laughed, posting the snap onto his story, before locking his phone and he sighed deeply,

“Well H, let’s get a taxi and get to our hotel.” Harry nodded and the two made their way through the station, and when they made their way outside, they stood at a taxi rank. Finally arriving at their hotel 30 minutes later, they checked in and made their way up to their rooms to relax. Harry placed his overnight bag on his bed when he made his way inside, and he started to unpack his stuff, sorting them into piles. He had brought along his new Manchester United shirt, thanks to Louis, and had also brought along a new Manchester United beanie. He was meeting Louis in his room in an hour, and he knew the rule that the players weren’t allowed to have sex before a game. The thought made him roll his eyes, because he knew their “relationship” wasn’t all about sex. They enjoyed each other’s company. His phone beeped and as he picked it up from the bed, he saw that Louis had text him.

 **Louis:** _You checked in yet? Xx_

 **Harry:** _Yeah just unpacking now xx_

 **Louis:** _You’re here and you haven’t come  
to see me yet? I am wounded, Harold. Xx_

 **Harry:** _In my defence, you did say  
7, so… I thought I’d stall time. Xx_

 **Louis:** _Don’t be daft Hazza. Come round.  
I want to see you xx_

Harry wished he had some self-control. He wished that he didn't practically drop everything after seeing Louis’ text message and didn't march out of his hotel room, over to the lift and stepping inside. He wished he could say that he didn't ride the elevator up to Louis’ floor and walked down the corridor. He wished he could say he wasn't standing in front of his door, knocking on it and waiting for the door to open. But he couldn't, because he was weak. Louis made Harry weak and he loved every fucking part of it.

“Harold.” Louis greeted when the door opened moments later.

Harry tried not to look affected by Louis wearing jogging bottoms and a big jumper, but by the small smile growing on Louis’ face, he knew he had well and truly failed.

“Louis.” Harry replied, walking inside when Louis stepped aside. Once the door was closed, Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“How was your trip?” Louis murmured against Harry's shoulder blade.

Harry sighed in content, enjoying having Louis this close to him,

“It was good. Took too long but that's because we hit rush hour as well, so.” He shrugged slightly. “How was training?”

Louis huffed,

“Brutal. Van Gaal really likes to go to town before a match. Not too much, obviously, but enough to make you want to sleep from the second training’s over until tomorrow morning.” They both laughed at that.

“Well if you’re tired…” Harry trailed off.

Louis shook his head, his forehead resting against the dip between Harry's shoulder blades,

“Nah, I'm alright love. Don't worry about me.”

No longer able to resist temptation, Harry turned in Louis’ arms, wrapping his arms around his waist,

“We can always watch TV in bed?” Harry suggested.

“Or we can sit on the sofa and eat the dessert I ordered?” Louis replied, raising his eyebrows at him.

“You ordered food?”

Louis nodded,

“Yep. All healthy, of course.” He rolled his eyes. “But I also ordered a lovely cheesecake for the both of us.” Louis squeezed Harry's waist, pulling out of the embrace, causing Harry's arms to fall too; and he grabbed his hand, leading him over to the sofa. After they sat down, Louis lifted the lids off the plates, revealing two chicken and bacon Caesar salads and a cheesecake to share. Harry smiled at this, the two of them picking up a plate and digging in.

“So how bad was the teasing on the way down?” Louis asked, a smile playing on his face.

Harry shrugged, his eyes down on his plate as he got some of the salad onto his fork,

“Wasn’t bad at all. Actually said he was gonna stop taking the piss on-air from now on.” He looked up at him.

Louis raised his eyebrows,

“Whoa that’s big for Grimshaw.” He commented and Harry nodded in agreement. “What made him say that?”

Harry cleared his throat, looking back down at his plate,

“Nothing.”

“Harold.” Louis said. Harry shook his head. Louis sighed, nudging his leg with his foot. “Tell me, Haz.”

“I admitted I like you.” He murmured, his cheeks burning up.

Louis smiled and he leaned over, kissing his cheek softly,

“I like you too.”

Harry lifted his head in shock and the two shared a smile. After a few minutes of silence, Harry cleared his throat again,

“You excited for the match tomorrow?”

Louis nodded,

“Yeah should hopefully be a good ‘un.” He replied. “Bumped into Pritchard on the way back to the hotel; he’s an alright lad but he’s also a prick when he wants to be. Decided to try and make a few comments. Thankfully Januzaj was with me, otherwise knowing me, I would’ve gone off on one.”

Harry gave him a fond smile, shaking his head,

“When I was doing my research on you, one of the things that came up was a video of you swearing your arse off to the paps.”

Louis shrugged,

“They fucking piss me off, Haz. Always around wanting a picture. They do it when my family’s visiting too and my poor youngest sisters are frightened of ‘em.”

“Not surprised.” Harry admitted. “They have no boundaries.”

Louis nodded in agreement,

“And I know Pritchard will fuckin’ rub it in our faces if we lose tomorrow. Januzaj told me that last time they played Tottenham, he just kept trying to wind everyone up on the pitch.”

“Well that’s unprofessional.” Harry commented and Louis nodded again in agreement. “Well you just focus on the game. You’re the newest member on the team, so you’re probably their main target. Rise above it, Lou.”

Louis smiled,

“Will do. I do have a reputation for getting wound up during games. ‘Specially when I was at Rovers.”

“Well try not to here yeah?” Louis just rolled his eyes fondly.

 

**_******_ **

 

Harry and Nick were in a VIP box waiting for the game to start. Nick decided to take a picture of their view on Snapchat, using the caption, _“Perks of knowing a footy player.”_ Harry just laughed, choosing not to bite to the slight teasing that he had promised would stop. (Although, to be fair, they weren’t on the air so). Harry unlocked his phone and clicked on Twitter.

 **_@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson_ ** _good  
luck today, Lou :) x_

He locked his phone after tweeting Louis and Nick looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

“What?” Harry asked defensively.

“Bold move.” Nick commented, shrugging slightly. Harry rolled his eyes. “So are you and Louis official yet?”

Harry couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to the last match he and Niall had attended and the words he had written on the note: _“So everyone knows who you’re here for.”_ He could feel his cheeks burning at the memory, but he quickly shook the thoughts away and shook his head,

“No.”

“You sure?” Nick asked, raising his eyebrows higher.

“Well we’ve never asked so, yeah. I’m pretty sure.”

“Right…”

“What?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

“Nothing.” Nick shrugged. “Check your Twitter.”

Confused, Harry unlocked his phone and pressed on Twitter, looking at his mentions.

**_Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles_ ** _thanks_  
_Harold ! So glad my number 1 fan is here_  
_cheering me on again. See you after xx_

“That…” Harry swallowed thickly. “That doesn’t mean anything.” Harry defended. “He’s just being friendly.”

“Sure, sure.” Nick waved off. “But it could also be suggestive.”

“Suggestive? How?”

“So glad my number one fan is cheering me on again?” Nick replied, shrugging slightly. “I dunno. Just seems like he’s trying to say that you’re something more.”

“No.” Harry replied flatly. “It’s a joke because he got me that shirt with his name on it and he made me post it on Instagram.”

“He got you the shirt?”

“Yeah why?”

Nick chuckled,

“Oh Harry. You’re missing out all the signs.”

 

 

Throughout the whole game, Harry’s mind raced around, going over the conversation he’d had with Nick. Was Louis trying to tell him something? He thought back to their date at Rosso’s and how he was trying to “woo him”. Harry’s heart was racing as he thought longer about it. When the game finished, Manchester United 2-1 (Louis scored their second goal), Nick and Harry made their way downstairs to meet Louis outside the locker room. They were going to go out for a few drinks with the players to celebrate their win; (was that or drinking away their sorrows. Thankfully it was the former). Fifteen minutes later, Nick’s eyes were glued on his phone as he updated his social media accounts, tweeting some listeners and updating his Snapchat story, Louis walked out of the locker room.

“Boys.” He greeted with a grin on his face.

Harry’s breath hitched and before he could second guess it, he walked over to Louis, wrapping his arms around his neck and he kissed him softly. Louis was taken by surprise, but instantly kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, bringing him closer to him. They pulled away moments later and Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s,

“Not that I didn’t enjoy that,” Louis whispered, “but what was that for?”

“I like you.” Harry murmured.

“I like you too, Haz.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “I really like you. As in, I want us to be more than what we are now.” He explained and Louis just stared at him. “I want more.”

“Harry…”

“No, Lou please just, let me explain—”

“Haz.” Louis cut him off, a smile ghosting on his lips. “You really think I would’ve done half the shit I’ve done if I didn’t want more too?” Harry just stared at him and then Louis brought his hand up, stroking his cheek softly. “I want more.”

“You do?”

Louis nodded,

“‘Course. Been tryin’ to woo you since day one.” The two shared a laugh. “Harry? Will you be my boyfriend?”

Harry grinned and nodded fast. Just as Louis went to kiss him again, Nick cleared his throat,

“Um guys? As lovely as this moment is right now, please can we stop the making out?”

They both laughed, turning their heads to look at Nick.

“Sorry man.” Louis grinned.

Louis and Harry pulled away from their embrace, and the three of them walked down the corridor, heading towards the exit.

“So we’ll take a car back to the hotel and around 6:30, we’ll meet the lads in the lobby for a meal and then celebratory drinks.” Louis explained.

Harry and Nick nodded and as they walked outside. There were a couple of photographers outside, and Harry could feel Louis tense beside him. He wished he could reach out and hold his hand, let him know that he was okay. But he couldn't make it obvious. Especially when Louis wasn't out yet. Chewing on his bottom lip, Harry kept his eyes on the ground, as they walked towards the car.

“Good game tonight, Louis.” One of the paparazzi called.

Louis smiled at him,

“Cheers mate, much appreciated.” He nudged Harry gently, nodding towards the car in front of them. Harry opened the back door and Nick climbed in first, Harry second and Louis last. The driver drove away from the stadium, heading to the hotel.

Nick got out his phone and unlocked it, opening up Snapchat. Harry watched him and rolled his eyes,

“You're obsessed with that app.” He commented.

“Which app?” Louis asked, leaning over trying to get a look at Nick’s phone.

“Snapchat.” Harry replied, turning his head and his breath hitched, noticing how close Louis’ face was to his.

Louis smiled and mouthed a kiss to him, causing Harry to smile and blush.

Nick chuckled holding up his phone,

“I'm gonna take a Snapchat, lovebirds. Don't make yourselves obvious, yeah?”

Both Louis and Harry rolled their eyes, a fond smile on their faces. Nonetheless, Louis moved back slightly and Harry linked his ankle with Louis’.

“Man U won! Man U won!” Nick chanted and he moved his camera towards Harry and Louis.

“Yeah man!” Louis grinned big.

“Wooo!” Harry cheered, before the Snap finished. They all let out a small laugh as Nick added the video to his story.

“One selfie and then I'll stop, I promise.”

“Hey, it's alright.” Louis reassured him. “All friends here.” He said, placing his hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry blushed slightly and Nick noticed Louis’ hand, rolling his eyes and aiming the camera on the three of them. They all smiles and after Nick took the picture, he posted it onto his story and locked his phone.

 

When they arrived at the hotel, they walked in silence, using the lift and Harry and Louis said their goodbyes; Harry and Nick getting out of the lift before him and heading to their rooms. Harry walked into the bedroom, looking through the clothes he had unpacked yesterday, trying to decide what he could wear tonight for the meal/drinks.

 **Harry:** _What do I wear tonight? X_

 **Louis:** _Harold ! You’re the Posh in_  
_this relationship !! Why’re you asking_  
_me ? I’m Becks ! X_

 **Harry:** _Did you really just compare_  
_us to Posh and Becks? We’ve been going_  
_out for 30 minutes and you’re already_  
_comparing us to another celebrity couple?_  
_And that doesn’t even make sense! For_  
_that to be accurate, I’d have to be a_  
_fashion designer or a singer. I am neither. X_

 **Louis:** _Don’t get all literal with me, Harold._  
_Gosh you ruin all the fun ! ;) Anyway about_  
_your predicament… What have you brought_  
_with you ? I can’t help if I can’t see what_  
_you’ve brought with you, love… X_

After reading Louis’ reply, Harry smiled to himself, shaking his head, and he sent him the three outfits he had brought with him. He knew he had over packed, and thankfully Nick wasn’t in the room to tease the shit out of him. He chewed on his thumbnail as he waited for Louis to reply.

 **Louis:** _Outfit number 2. X_

Settling on Louis’ choice, Harry packed away the other two outfits and then he made his way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and undressing. He stepped into the shower once the water was warm enough. When he was finished he grabbed a shower and wrapped it around his waist and he walked back into the bedroom, towel-drying his hair.

 

 

**_******_ **

 

When it reached 6:30, everyone was stood in the hotel lobby ready to go. Outside were a line of cars waiting to take them to the restaurant, as well as paparazzi ready to take their pictures. Louis gave Harry a wink, hoping it’d reassure Harry. Harry smiled back and then the players started making their way towards the exit. He wasn't going to ask Nick if be felt as out of place as he was feeling. He wasn't going to dare to even glance at Louis, just in case the nerves that swirling around inside were currently showing on his face. Instead, he kept his head low, following the players outside and then followed Louis to one of the cars. The three of them climbed in, fastened their seatbelts and moments later they were driving away from the hotel.

“Gets a bit mental, eh?” Louis commented.

Harry just nodded. _He'd have to get used to this._ He thought to himself. Even if Louis didn't publicly want everyone knowing they were dating, they could still go out as friends right? And when your _friend_ is a premier league football player, you're bound to get noticed. Harry could sense Louis’ concerned gaze on him, but decided not to retaliate. He wanted to have a good night with his _boyfriend_ and co-worker/friend and pretend that Louis wasn't being watched by everyone in the room. He also started wondering if any of Louis’ team players would notice a difference between them. Would they just assume they've been together since that day in the locker room with Niall? Would they know it was a recent change of relationship status? As the questions brewed inside him, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand lying gently on his thigh. Harry looked up to see Louis watching him closely,

“Alright?”

Harry smiled and nodded,

“Yeah. Just thinkin’.”

“Well that's never good.” Nick quipped, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

Louis carried on watching him closely and Harry spotted this, giving him another smile, placing his hand over Louis’ on his thigh, and squeezing his hand reassuringly. Arriving at the restaurant, Harry noted that Louis’ team players were climbing out of their cars, laughing and joking with each other, as they walked inside.

“You okay?” Louis mumbled.

Harry smiled,

“You know what? I think I am.” He replied.

Louis gave him a relieved smile, before the three of them climbed out of the car.

“Well done with the match today, Louis.” One of the paparazzi said.

Louis smiled at him,

“Cheers man.”

“Have a good night, yeah?”

Louis gave him a two-fingered salute,

“I plan to, lads.” He chuckled, making Harry duck his head and smile. “Definitely plan to.” He subtly nudged his arm against Harry’s as they walked inside and Harry could feel his cheeks burning up.

The team had a section of Cornelius restaurant for the team and as they were walking over to their tables, the waiters handed them a glass of champagne.

“Bit fancy, innit?” Nick said in Harry’s ear, who simply nodded in reply.

Harry sat down in between Louis and Nick, and Januzaj sat on Louis’ other side, Ashley sitting on the other side of Nick. Louis hooked his ankle with Harry’s, causing Harry to look at him and the two shared a smile.

“So how long have you two been going out then?” Januzaj asked, glancing at the pair.

Harry felt his neck flush; his cheeks burning from several of the players’ eyes on them.

“Uh…” Louis laughed nervously, scratching his cheek with his finger. “About an hour and a half.” The players around them laughed at Louis’ answer, who simply joined in and then shrugged. “Honestly.”

“I honestly thought you two had been dating longer.” Ander admitted. “Didn’t realise it was that recent.”

Harry tried not to squirm in his chair, noticing some of the players’ eyes on him; smiles on their faces.

“Really?” Louis asked softly.

Wayne nodded joining in,

“Yeah, me too. ‘Specially at the premiere when you mentioned it last minute that you were wanted to go and got some of the lads to come with you for fun.” Harry looked at Louis, his eyebrows raised. Louis made sure not to meet his eyes, refusing to see the smug smirk on his face. “And I noticed you two talking. Even Colleen said she thought you two looked good together.”

Harry flushed deeper at his words, and he felt Louis’ knuckles skim gently over his thigh for reassurance.

When the conversation, thankfully, averted to the game today, Louis leaned over to Harry,

“Don't even fuckin’ say it.” Louis whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled smugly at him,

“I knew you came for me.” He replied.

Louis narrowed his eyes at him,

“So what if I did? Got you to spend the night with me, didn't I?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly,

“Sure, okay.”

Louis smirked slightly at him,

“Don't mock me for trying my hardest to see you whenever I could, Harold. You wound me.”

Harry smiled genuinely at him,

“I'm glad you did.” He admitted honestly.

“So am I.”

“Ahem.” Nick interrupted, leaning over so they could see him. “I hate to interrupt the flirting but the waiter just asked you both what you wanted to drink.”

Harry and Louis both blushed with embarrassment, leaning away from each other as everyone else laughed at their expense.

“Hi, sorry mate. Can I have a pint, please?”

The waiter smiled politely and nodded,

“Sure, which one?”

“Uh… Carling, please.” Louis smiled politely.

The waiter wrote down his order and then he looked at Harry.

Harry cleared his throat softly,

“Can I get a bottle of Budwiser, please?”

The waiter nodded and wrote it down,

“Sure thing.” He moved onto the others, and as Harry glanced at Louis, he winked at him, a fond smile growing on his face.

 

Getting through the meal was fun and easy. Harry could feel Louis practically beaming every time a member of his team involved Harry into their conversation, asking for his opinion and what it was like working on the radio. After they paid for the food, they all got up and thanked the staff, making their way out of the restaurant, climbing into the cars and driving five minutes to Club A List nightclub. Once they were safely inside, away from the paparazzi and their flashing cameras, Louis placed his hand on Harry’s lower back, leading him over to the bar.

“What d’ya want to drink, love?” Louis said in Harry’s ear.

“Want a cocktail.” Harry replied.

“Which one?”

“Um… A Blue Lagoon.”

Louis nodded and leaned over the bar slightly and ordered their drinks then he turned and faced Harry,

“You enjoying yourself, Hazza?”

Harry smiled and nodded,

“‘Course. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

Louis grinned,

“Good answer.” He winked at him and then he stepped closer to him, speaking in his ear. “I’m really glad you’re here with me. All I want to do is kiss you.”

Harry blushed slightly, thankful that the lights were dimmed,

“Maybe not here though.”

Louis sighed dramatically and Harry just smiled apologetically, and then Louis turned back to the bartender, paying for the drinks and he handed Harry his drink; and they both walked away to the booth where the players were sitting.

“Tommo!” Ashley called.

“Young!” Louis hollered back, laughing as he sat down, wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him down beside him.

“Whatcha drinking there?”

“Rum and coke, pal.” He raised his glass to him.

“Not wanting a glass of champers?” Wayne asked.

“Uh…” Louis looked at Harry who was already looking at him and they both shrugged. “Yeah sure. Why not?”

 _I am well and truly fucked._ Harry thought to himself, as he smiled at Wayne and Ashley. Glancing at Nick, he noticed the smirk on his face and yes, Nick was thinking the same thing.

“You’re in for a treat tonight then, Tommo.” Nick quipped, causing Harry to glare at him.

Louis raised his eyebrows at him,

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Harry here can’t handle his drink very well. ‘Specially when he’s mixing ‘em.”

Harry could practically feel his face burning red, and he felt thankful that the players around them had started their own conversations within themselves.

Louis glanced at Harry before he wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing Harry into him and he grinned at Nick,

“S’alright. I’ll look after ‘im.”

“I’ll be alright.” Harry murmured loud enough for Louis to hear.

“I know you will, love.” Louis said in his ear. “Don’t worry though. You’ll be fine with me, okay?” Harry looked at him and smiled sheepishly, nodding. Louis winked at him before dropping his arm from Harry’s waist; both of them suddenly aware of where they were. Harry picked up his drink and took a long sip, before he set it back down again, taking a deep breath.

 

**_******_ **

 

“Hazza.” Louis slurred in his ear. “Hazza, y’alright?”

Harry nodded, feeling like the whole room was spinning around him,

“‘Course I am.” He slurred. “Always fine me.” He nodded.

Louis grinned,

“You’re fuckin’ out of ya head, babe.”

“I am not, Louis!” Harry defended himself.

He chuckled,

“Alright then, love.”

Harry pouted at him and then he picked up his cocktail and took a long sip. Louis watched him closely and then he placed his hand on Harry’s thigh, causing Harry to jump at the contact, putting his cocktail back down on the table.

“You wanna get out of here?” Louis murmured in his ear.

His eyes widened and he swallowed slowly, nodding eagerly,

“Yeah.” Harry breathed out.

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek softly,

“Come on then, love.” He said, standing up and pulling Harry to his feet, causing Harry to stumble slightly, as he caught his balance.

“I’m okay.” He reassured Louis. “Nicholas!” He shouted over the music, leaning down to his ear. “Me and Louis are going now. You gonna be okay?”

Nick looked up at him and laughed, nodding,

“Y’know what? I’ll be alright.”

Harry nodded, slapping Nick’s back twice,

“Alright.” He stood up straight and turned back to Louis. “He’s gonna be alright.” He told him. “Nick’s gonna alright here.”

“Oh good.” Louis replied back cheekily, and he grabbed Harry’s blazer, helping him put it back on, before he said his goodbyes to his team players. He led Harry through the club and as he hit the entrance, he stopped Harry, pulling him close to him. “Haz. Seriously, are you alright?”

“Yes Louis, I’m fine.” He replied, blinking a couple of times, trying to get used to the new lighting.

“Okay…” Louis said unconvinced. “There’s gonna be a shitload of paps out there. Just keep your head low and just get in the car as soon as possible, yeah?”

Harry went to give Louis a two fingered salute, but ended up missing his forehead completely, causing the both of them to laugh.

“Alright.” Louis cleared his throat, noticing a security guard heading over to them. “You ready, Harold?”

Harry just nodded, and when the security guard reached them, he saw the state of Harry, who could barely stand, and he shook his head, placing his hand on Harry’s arm. Louis watched Harry be led outside, being blinded by the flashing lights of cameras, towards the car. Pressing his lips together, Louis followed close behind, trying to focus on where the car was.

“Louis! Who’s your friend here?” One of the paparazzi asked.

As if it was a reflex, Louis instantly glanced at Harry in front of him, who was falling over the place. If it wasn’t for the security guard, he would be on the floor on his arse right now. He swallowed thickly, tempted to wrap his arms around his waist and steady him.

“That, my friends, is Harold Styles.” Louis slurred.

“Something going on between you two?”

“What’s it to you?” Louis shot back.

“Just curious, is all Louis. No need to get defensive.”

Louis could hear the smugness in his voice. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, he shook his head and walked closer to Harry, placing his hand on his back,

“C’mon Hazza.” Louis said softly, as the security guard opened the car door, covering the corner of the door, so Harry couldn’t head-butt and cause himself an injury. Louis helped the security guard put Harry in the back of the car; only slightly aware of the paparazzi behind him. Once Harry was inside, Louis shook the security guard’s hand, thanking him, and he climbed inside. The car drove away from the scene and Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. “You okay love?”

Harry nodded sleepily, closing his eyes and placing his head on Louis’ shoulder,

“Lou?”

“Yeah, Haz?” Louis looked down at him.

“Everything’s spinning.” He mumbled.

Louis smiled fondly,

“I know, love. When we get back to the hotel, we’ll get you some water to help that, yeah? And we’ll go straight to bed.”

Harry nodded slowly,

“‘Kay.”

 

**_******_ **

 

Harry blinked his eyes open, furrowing his eyebrows together as the sunlight hit his eyes. He groaned quietly, rolling onto his back, rubbing his eyes,

“Fuck.” He mumbled to himself. “Fuck my head hurts.”

He jumped slightly, hearing a soft chuckle beside him. He looked over, seeing Louis sitting up in bed,

“Good morning, Harold.”

Harry groaned again,

“Mornin’.”

“Sleep well?” He teased.

Harry frowned, shuffling closer to Louis, burrowing his face into Louis’ side,

“My head is pounding.”

“Oh I bet it is.” Louis quipped, ruffling Harry’s hair gently. “But hey, on the bright side; you made the internet.”

Harry lifted his head too quickly, groaning at the ache in his head,

“What?”

“Mhm.” Louis handed him his iPad, and Harry carefully sat up, reading the article.

**_ Louis Tomlinson leaves Club A List  
with Radio 1 presenter Harry Styles. _ **

_The Manchester United players went out_  
_around Tottenham last night celebrating their_  
_win at yesterday’s game. After having a nice_  
_meal at Cornelius, the boys then made their_  
_way down the road to Club A List with Radio 1_  
_presenters Harry Styles and Nick Grimshaw. In the_  
_early hours, Louis Tomlinson was spotted leaving_  
_the club with a very intoxicated Harry Styles._  
_Claiming that the pair are just friends to a_  
_member of the paparazzi, it’s clear to see that_  
_Louis and the radio presenter are close, as we_  
_see below, Louis helping a struggling Harry Styles_  
_get into the back of the car; with the help of a_  
_security guard._

_Styles has been spotted numerous times at_  
_Man U’s games, and sources have revealed_  
_that the pair have been seeing a lot of each_  
_other recently. Harry’s co-worker, Nick Grimshaw,_  
_has taken into his own hands, teasing Styles_  
_on-air of his breakfast show on Radio 1,_  
_trying to get Harry to admit that something_  
_is going on between the pair._

_It all started with Nick daring Harry to go_  
_to Tomlinson’s debut match with Manchester_  
_United and hold up a suggestive sign, and_  
_to try his hardest to get him to notice it._  
_This dare was put on the Radio 1 website_  
_where fans were eating it up. Ever since_  
_then, Louis and Harry have been spotted_  
_together at the latest Hunger Games_  
_premiere, talking amongst themselves, leaving_  
_through the back exit together and fans have_  
_spotted Louis waiting by Harry’s car at the Radio 1_  
_car park. Is there something more than just_  
_friendship going on between the football player_  
_and radio presenter? We want to know!_

Harry swallowed thickly as he finished the article, and he slowly handed Louis back his iPad, before he looked up at him; daring to see the expression on his face. Louis was watching him closely, a concerned look on his face.

“That was…” He trailed off, not quite knowing how to describe it.

“Pretty accurate.” Louis finished the sentence for him and Harry nodded in agreement. “I’m sorry they wrote an article on you.” He said quietly, looking down at his lap.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Louis,

“Wait, what? That’s not… that’s not what the problem is here, Lou.” Harry told him.

“Then what… what is?” Louis asked, looking at Harry.

Harry pressed his lips together, holding Louis’ hand, entwining their fingers together,

“I’m sorry that they wrote an article suggesting we’re in a relationship.”

“But we _are_ in a relationship, Harry.”

“Yes I’m aware of that, Lou. But I mean; you’re not out to the world yet. I didn’t want – I was trying to – I was trying to avoid _this_ happening. I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry I got so drunk that you had to look after me and get everybody thinking things that they shouldn’t be yet. I’m sorry, Lou. I’m so sorry!”

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand gently,

“Hey, hey, hey.” He shushed him. “Listen to me, Harry. What have I always told you? If I’m asked, I’ll tell people my sexuality.” He told him. “I didn’t tell that guy that we were together last night, because I was more concerned on getting you back to the hotel safely. If I had turned around and said you were my boyfriend, it would’ve turned manic. My main priority last night was you.” Harry flushed at his words, watching Louis play idly with Harry’s fingers. “I’m not annoyed that the article was published. If anything, I’m glad people are putting two and two together.” He gave Harry a small smile. “But what I _am_ annoyed about, is that they’ve published your name. And even though people knew it was you before and where you were from, the media are now going to try and get some sort of exclusive from the both of us.” Louis closed his eyes for a brief moment, sighing. “Which means they’re going to be following you, love. And I’m so sorry about that.”

Harry shrugged slightly,

“It’s okay. I can handle it.”

Louis reached up and stroked his cheek softly,

“I don’t doubt that you can, love.” He reassured him. “It’s them I’m concerned about. They can be animals when they want to be.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. Instead he leaned up and kissed Louis softly,

“We can keep running the “close friends” theory for a while. Just until people get their heads around about you maybe being gay.”

Louis smiled,

“If that’s what you want.”

Harry shook his head,

“It’s not about me.” He replied. “It’s about what you want, Lou. It’s your life – your career – we’re talking about here. The listeners already know I’m gay.”

Louis took a deep breath and he nodded,

“Okay.” He replied. “I’ll have a think about it.”

Harry smiled at him,

“Alright.” He squeezed Louis’ hand gently. “I gotta get my stuff packed. Me and Nick are gonna get the morning train back to Manchester.”

Louis pouted,

“Can’t you just come on the bus with us?”

Harry smiled apologetically at him,

“It’ll look a bit suspicious and odd having two random radio presenters on the bus with a crowd of football players, don’t you think?”

Louis sighed dramatically,

“Fine, fine.” Louis leaned closer and kissed Harry softly again. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Harry nodded,

“Definitely. I’ll text you.” He climbed out of bed, quickly dressed into the clothes he wore last night, and he waved at Louis, walking out of his hotel room and making his way into his own.

**_******_ **

 

 

“Good morning, folks! It is 7:40 a.m. on a very gloomy Monday morning! Harry and I are still recovering from our weekend antics down in Tottenham, but it was a good laugh, wasn’t it?”

Harry smiled to himself and he nodded,

“Yeah was a good laugh.”

Nick stared at him for a few seconds before he started to laugh. Harry joined in after a few seconds,

“What? What’re you laughing at?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry!” He calmed his laughing. “I’m just remembering when you left the club.” Harry’s eyes widened, suddenly alarmed. _When you left the club._ When he left the club. With Louis. _Shit._ Nick gave him a reassuring look. “You came over to me and you was like, ‘are you gonna be alright?’” Harry blushed at Nick’s words and as Nick let out another laugh, he shook his head at Harry. “I’m a grown man, Harry! I can look after myself!”

Harry shrugged innocently, a grin on his face,

“Well what can I say? I was concerned for my friend and I wanted to make sure he got home safely.”

“I think everyone was more concerned on _you_ getting home safely.” He grinned cheekily at him.

Harry waved him off,

“Oh whatever, I was fine.”

“Sure. That’s what it looked like in the pictures as well.” He quipped quietly, but both of their eyes widened as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth. “Sorry.” He mouthed.

Harry just shook his head,

“So, cue the music?”

Nick quickly played the Entertainment News jingle and then Harry got straight into the entertainment news over the last few days. After he had finished his segment and Nick played a song, Nick looked at him,

“I am so sorry, H. I honestly didn’t mean for that to slip out.”

Harry shook his head,

“Nick don’t worry about it. It’s fine, honestly.”

Nick sighed slightly,

“If you say so.”

Harry smiled,

“I do. Now I gotta go and meet Gem so, see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Nick nodded,

“See ya.”

“Bye!” Fiona smiled, waving at him as he left the studio.

 

 

**_******_ **

 

“My baby brother is dating a football star and didn’t think to tell me?” Was Gemma’s greeting as she sat down in the booth at the coffee shop.

Harry’s eyes widened, his eyes darting everywhere around the shop, making sure that nobody had heard Gemma’s comment,

“Jesus, keep it down will ya?” Harry hissed, sliding Gemma’s latte over to her that he had ordered for her.

Gemma tutted and rolled her eyes,

“Honestly Harry, I didn’t exactly shout it, did I?” She defended.

He sighed,

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just a little… tense.” He apologised.

Gemma’s face softened,

“Everything alright?”

Harry nodded,

“Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s just… that night was the night we officially got together.” He explained. “And I was so nervous about hanging out with Louis and his team players in public that I just sort of never said no, y’know? So I ended up mixing drinks and you know what that does to me.”

Gemma smiled sympathetically at him,

“On the plus side, you make a cute couple.”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“Gee thanks, Gem.”

She laughed, shaking her head fondly as she took a sip of her latte,

“I saw the pictures.” She told him. “And the article. Not too bad, I suppose.” Gemma placed her cup back onto the table. “What did Louis say about it?”

Harry sighed, looking down at his own cup,

“He was more concerned about the fact that my name was mentioned.” He told her. “Not even bothered by the fact that they had just pretty much implied that he’s gay.”

“But, he _is_ gay.” Gemma replied.

Harry looked up at her,

“Not to the world he’s not Gem.”

She nodded,

“No I know that. But look, at the end of the day, if he’s not bothered by it, then neither should you.”

Harry nodded in agreement,

“Suppose.”

“So come on then, how did he ask you?” She asked excitedly.

Harry chuckled at her, shaking his head, before he glanced over her shoulder, closing his mouth instantly and he sighed.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Gemma asked concerned. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the paparazzi outside and she looked back at Harry and frowned. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” He replied. “Lou said this would happen.”

Gemma reached over and squeezed his hand gently,

“It’ll be alright.” She reassured him. “Just bear through it.”

“Guess I better get used to it.” He shrugged slightly. “‘Specially if Louis does decide to come out.”

Gemma smiled and nodded,

“Exactly. This is just,” she shrugged, “I dunno. It’s nothing. It’s just some random guy following you around with a camera. Think of it as work.”

“Hmmm guess so.” He mumbled, taking a sip of his tea.

 **Harry:** _At the coffee shop with Gem.  
There’s a pap outside. X_

 **Louis:** _So sorry love. :( x_

 **Harry:** _Not your fault, Lou. Just_  
_thought I’d warn you before the_  
_pictures end up online. Exclusive:_  
_The gay radio 1 presenter seen being_  
_overly-cosy with a female. Has he changed_  
_his sexuality? Is he actually bi?_

 **Louis:** _Harold !! I am appalled !_  
_Don’t you ever turn bisexual ! You’re_  
_gay and you’re mine ! X_

 **Harry:** _Possessive much? X_

“Hello? Hi, I am actually here trying to have a conversation with you.” Gemma spoke suddenly.

Harry smiled, rolling his eyes at her,

“Hi, didn’t see you there.”

“You’re a little shit.” Gemma smiled at him, shaking her head. “Informing the other half, are we?”

Harry blushed,

“Maybe.”

She laughed,

“So predictable.” She teased.

 

**_******_ **

 

Harry had insisted that Gemma left early and he noted that the paparazzi took a couple of pictures of her. He sighed deeply, hating that his sister was now involved in all this. He stood up after he finished his tea and made his way out of the coffee shop.

“Hiya Harry, how you doing?” The paparazzi asked.

Harry cleared his throat slightly,

“I’m alright. How’re you?” He asked.

“I’m good thanks. Did you have a nice chat?”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, a nice catch up with my sister.” He smiled politely, walking towards his car.

  
“What’s the deal with you and Louis?” The paparazzi asked, following him.

Harry sighed,

“What do you mean?”

“Are you guys dating?”

Harry glanced at him, as he pulled his car keys out of his pockets,

“Two guys can’t be friends these days?” Harry asked rhetorically, unlocking his car doors, climbing inside and he quickly fastened his seatbelt, starting the engine and driving away from the guy. He took a shaky deep breath, as he drove towards his house. His phone rang and quickly connecting it to his car Bluetooth, he answered it. “Hello?”

“Hiya mate, how you doin’?” Niall asked.

Harry smiled to himself,

“I’m okay thanks. What about you? What’s happening?”

“Oh you know, just work and dating.”

“Dating? You’re dating? Who the hell are you dating that you haven’t told me about?”

Niall cackled down the phone,

“Chill out, mate! I’ve finally found the balls to ask Melissa out, haven’t I?”

Harry lifted his eyebrows in surprise,

“Really? Took you long enough.”

“Fuck you man.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head.

“Anyway, how’s you and Tommo? Have something to tell me?”

“What makes you think I have something to tell you?” Harry asked feigning innocence.

“Piss off with the games, Styles.”

Harry snorted a laugh,

“Okay brace yourself, Nialler. Louis asked me to be his boyfriend after this weekend’s match.” He smiled to himself.

“Halle-fucking-lujah!” Niall cheered down the line. “About fecking time! I’m happy for ya, Haz!”

Harry smiled,

“Thanks.”

“We totally need to go on a night out together! You, me, Melissa and Tommo.”

Harry was silent for a few seconds.

“Oh come on, Haz. What two friends can’t go out on a night out together without the media being suspicious?” Niall questioned.

“Apparently not.” Harry murmured, running his hand through his hair. “Just had a pap questioning mine and Louis’ relationship.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did they get a confession from you?” Niall asked.

“No?” Harry replied confused.

“Then there you go. You’re just friends according to them. And these two friends are going to go out with your best friend and the girl he’s dating, and we’re gonna have fun. Yeah?”

Harry smiled, turning into his building’s car park,

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’ll do. Right I gotta go. Got work to do and you know, films to watch.”

Harry laughed at his comment,

“Alright, Niall. I’ll speak to you later.”

They hung up and he climbed out of the car, locking the doors and he walked inside the building.

 

**_******_ **

 

As the days went on, Harry realised that his life as a nobody was well and truly over. Every morning when he left the Radio 1 studios, there was at least one paparazzi waiting for him. He had told Louis the first morning it happened, demanding that he stayed away at all costs, not wanting to give them what they were there for. Louis complied unwillingly, and instead he insisted on calling Harry every time he left, giving him a distraction as the paparazzi followed him from the doors to his car. Harry would insist that he didn’t need to call him, because his training was more important that distracting him. But Louis reassured him that every time he called he was on a break, which Harry knew that he was lying, but he chose not to argue about it, because he really did appreciate the gesture. His Twitter mentions were filled with fans of Louis’ demanding to know answers about the pair; wanting to know if they were in a relationship or if they were just friends as they were currently claiming. There were so “Larry Shippers” who had combined their names together and created a ship name for them. Harry was flattered by it all, but didn’t understand why people were so fascinated by them. Especially him. He could understand them being obsessed with Louis, because he was fucking gorgeous and it even took Harry a few moments to get himself to be able to believe he was there in front of him most days. Louis and Harry spent as much time as they could, but these days Louis was always busy with meetings and appearances. Harry didn’t complain, work had become more hectic, thanks to the BBC bosses eating up the exposure from the Radio 1 breakfast show. He was constantly out at events, interview celebrities, attending parties because he was associated with Louis. He hated it, but he never complained because he was scared of losing his job if he did. Louis always got excited for him, and told him to enjoy it all, because eventually they’ll be able to do it together. He never questioned what he meant. Instead he just smiled and nodded in agreement, choosing not to push it further.

 

It was the Friday before the Manchester United vs Chelsea game and Harry was sitting at his desk as usual, getting ready to hear the news from Tina. Nick faded out the song and then he leaned forward to his microphone,

“That was Beyonce and Halo! Now it’s 7:31 and it’s time for the News with Tina Daheley.”

The introduction jingle played, and Harry leaned back in his chair, getting ready to listen.

“David Cameron talks taxes and Manchester United’s newest signing, Louis Tomlinson, comes out as gay.” Tina began the news segment, causing both Harry and Nick’s head to snap up and look at her.

Harry’s heart was pounding, his hands were shaking. He noticed Nick watching him, as he opened his laptop and searched Louis’ name into Google. Clicking on the first link, a YouTube video, he put in his earphones, and he pressed play.

_“Louis Tomlinson, Manchester United's newest signing has called an emergency press conference today.” A man said, and then it showed a clip of Louis entering the press conference room and sitting at his chair._

_He smiled at the small crowd of media in front of him, nerves evident on his face as he cleared his throat quietly, leaning towards the microphone in front of him,_

_“Thank you to everyone that made it here with such short notice. I wanted to make a quick announcement and then that's it. Someone very close to me once said that it's a big deal to all the fans out there when they discover that their idols are out there doing what they're doing and showing that it's okay. So I'm here today to tell you that uh, I'm gay. I'm gay and I have accepted that fact since I was sixteen. There has been a lot of speculation about my private life for a while now, and I just wanted to set the record straight. I'm not.”_

_There was a couple of reporters that let out a laugh at his comment, and then it showed Louis thanking the media, standing up and walking back out of the room._

“It’s 7:35 a.m.” Tina finished her segment and Nick muted their microphones, playing another song. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on Harry.

“I need to see him.” He said suddenly.

Nick nodded,

“I get that.”

Harry sighed deeply, rubbing his hands over his face,

“No, I need to see him _now_ Nick.”

“I get that but—”

There was a knock on the studio door, causing everyone’s heads turn. Louis’ head peered round the door, a sheepish smile on his face,

“Hi.”

“Lou.” Harry breathed out, standing up and rushing over to him. He wrapped his arms around his neck. “You were so brave.” He murmured, before he leaned closer, kissing him deeply.

Louis smiled into the kiss, placing his hands on his hips, kissing Harry back just as deeply. There was a sound of someone clearing their throat. Pulling apart, they looked behind Harry, seeing Nick, Fiona and Tina sitting there with a cheeky grin on their faces.

“I hate to interrupt but uh, we kinda need to steal Harry for his segment.” Fiona told them.

Harry frowned at her, before he pulled Louis over to his desk, wheeling a chair beside his own and the two of them sat down. Louis just laughed at Harry’s actions, keeping his hand entwined with Harry’s.

“Alright there, H?” Nick greeted when the song finished; a shit-eating grin stuck on his face.

“Hi Nicholas! I’m alright thanks, how’re you?”

“You know what? I’m good. But I don’t think I’m as good as you are right now.” He teased. “So what’s happened over the past 24 hours in the entertainment world? Give us the goss!”

Harry ran over his segment easily, reading over the paper that was in front of him. He noted that Louis was watching him with a fond expression on his face, and he also noted that Nick had his phone out, taking pictures of the pair. Louis stuck his tongue out at Nick, blowing a raspberry, and then their eyes both widened, knowing that the listeners would’ve been able to hear that in the background of Harry reading the entertainment news. Nick quickly covered his mouth, stifling back a laugh, and Louis just grinned shaking his head.

“And that’s all from today.” Harry ended, shaking his head at the two of them, a smile on his face.

“Thanks H.” Nick replied, still laughing, and he quickly played a song. “Louis you’re going to get us all in trouble.”

“I forgot there was a mic!” Louis defended.

“Unprofessional.” Harry playfully scolded.

“Go on Hazza, you’re alright to go.” Nick shooed him.

Harry grinned wide,

“Thanks Nick.” He waved at everyone and stood up from his chair, Louis standing up with him and they walked out of the studio.

“It’s so cool to be able to watch you do your thing.” Louis commented as they walked down the corridor. “It’s a completely different environment when you’re listening to it on the radio, rather than seeing you in action.”

Harry smiled down as his feet,

“I’m so incredibly proud of you, Lou.”

Louis smiled at him,

“Thanks Haz.”

Harry looked up and met his gaze, smiling back at him,

“As soon as Tina mentioned it, I got the video up and watched it. And all I could do was think about just how proud I was in that moment listening to you say those words.” Louis blushed at Harry’s words. “What made you decide to do it?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said at the night of the premiere.” Louis admitted. “I decided it was time to finally do something great for my fans.”

Harry squeezed his hand gently,

“Well I think you’ve definitely done that.”

Louis sighed softly,

“You know, as soon as I left that conference room, it was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, y’know? I didn’t even know it was there, but as soon as that door closed behind me, I felt nothing but relief.”

“That’s good.” Harry said softly, watching him.

“But at the same time, I’m scared to look online at the feedback.” Louis admitted, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Well, how about we go to yours and get something to eat. And when you’re ready, we’ll look together? Yeah?”

Louis smiled small and he nodded, before they walked towards the exit.

 

**_******_ **

 

Louis and Harry sat in Louis’ living room with Louis’ iPad resting on Louis’ lap. They both stared down at it as Louis pressed on the Twitter app. His hand shook slightly as he pressed the Notifications tab, watching the tweets send through.

_So proud of @Louis_Tomlinson for_  
_finally setting the record straight!! X_

_@Louis_Tomlinson you don’t realise the_  
_impact this is gonna have on your fans._  
_Well done, Louis._

_@Louis_Tomlinson well done Louis! We’re_  
_all so proud of you! Don’t ever doubt that! X_

_I AM SO PROUD OF @Louis_Tomlinson!!_  
_NOW HE JUST NEEDS TO SAY THAT_  
_@Harry_Styles IS HIS BOYFRIEND AND_  
_EVERYTHING WILL BE PERFECT._

_Did @Louis_Tomlinson come out_  
_for @Harry_Styles???_

**Louis_Tomlinson:** _Your support is_  
_absolutely overwhelming. Thank you so_  
_much to each and every one of you. X_

Harry leaned over and kissed Louis’ cheek softly,

“See? Everyone still loves you.” His phone buzzed and he looked down at his phone.

**Nick:** _Me and Fiona were just_  
_talking. Do you think Louis would be_  
_up for an exclusive interview with Radio 1?_  
_I’d do the interview so then no_  
_rumours would start between the pair of you._  
_Just ask him, yeah? :)_

Harry showed Louis the text message.

“I dunno…” Louis trailed off.

Harry played his hand on Louis’,

“It’s completely your decision, Lou. Have a think and let me know what you think.”

Louis took a deep breath,

“Right now, I just want to sit here with you for a while.” He told him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

Harry smiled,

“I think that’s something we can arrange.”

 

**_******_ **

 

Their lives carried on pretty much the same as normal after that. Add a couple of LGBT charity appearances and becoming an ambassador to one of those charities and Louis’ life was pretty much the same. His team players already know about him and Harry, so they didn’t treat him any different once the news was out there. Harry attended all Manchester United’s home games and when he could, he’d attend the away games too. It was ten days after the news had been published, and on that Monday morning, Louis met Harry outside the studio,

“Hey.” He grinned.

“Lou.” Harry replied, surprise clear on his face, pecking his lips softly. “What’re you doing here?”

“I uh, actually have an interview lined up with Nick.” He admitted.

Harry pressed his lips together and his eyebrows lifted,

“Really?”

He nodded,

“Yeah. Didn’t want to tell ya until it were the day.” He explained. “Will you sit in with me?”

Harry held his hand and he nodded,

“Of course I will.” He squeezed his hand gently. “Wanna get some tea?”

Louis shrugged,

“Sure.”

 

When it was time for Louis’ exclusive interview, they made their way into a spare studio, where the three of them sat down.

“Okay are you sure you want to do this?” Nick asked, watching Louis closely.

He took a deep breath,

“Yeah. I’m sure.”

“Alright.” The small crowd of crew set up the cameras and the microphones. They handed one to Louis and one to Nick. Harry made sure he was out of the shot, but still near Louis for comfort.

As someone yelled action, Nick lifted his microphone,

“Hello everybody, Nick Grimshaw here and I’m joined by Manchester United’s newest signing, Louis Tomlinson. Hi Louis, how you doing?”

Louis smiled small at Nick,

“Hiya Nick, I’m doing alright thanks. How’re you?”

“I’m good thanks.” He smiled and Harry could see Louis slowly relaxing. “So ten days ago, you put together a small press conference in front of like, what? 15 reporters?” Louis nodded. “And you made the exclusive announcement that you are gay.”

“Yes, that’s correct.” Louis replied.

“How’s life been since then? How have the public reacted to this news?”

Louis swallowed slightly,

“Uh… you know what? I didn’t really think about the fact that I’d have to deal with the public’s reaction to the news. I just sort of, was more relieved that the news was out there. When I got home and finally had the courage, I looked on Twitter and all I could see was positive feedback. It was so overwhelming and I’m so grateful for every single of those lovely tweets.”

Nick smiled and nodded along,

“That’s amazing. It’s so good to hear that the nation is responding so positively to the news.” Nick commented and Louis just smiled in return. Nick glanced up at where Harry was sitting on the arm of the sofa, before he looked back at Louis. “Now you mentioned during your press conference that you have known that you were gay since you were sixteen.”

“Yes.” Louis confirmed.

“What took you so long to come out to the media?” Nick asked.

Harry pressed his lips together, watching Louis think about the question.

“I dunno.” He admitted with a shrug. “I’ve always been that person that when asked, I told people I was gay. Y’know? So I never really saw it as a big deal to come out in front of a bunch of reporters and stuff. And then I had a conversation with someone close to me,” Nick’s eyes flickered back up to Harry and then back to Louis, “and they told me that not everyone has a great time coming out and accepting their sexuality. And that it’s a big deal to sports fans when they find out that there’s another athlete that’s come out officially as gay and that they’re proud of it. They told me it was inspiring and a big deal.” Louis paused for a brief second, a smile on his face. “So I thought it over and I realised they were right.”

Nick smiled at him,

“Well that’s great. Because as you can see they were right and your support to the LGBT community has already been overwhelming.” He complimented. “I read just a couple of days ago that you donated twenty-thousand pounds to the charity that you’ve become an ambassador for.” Nick announced and Louis just smiled shyly. “I mean, that’s incredible Louis.”

“Thanks.” Louis said softly.

Harry smiled proudly down at Louis causing Nick to chuckle softly,

“The heart eyes in the room are just too much right now.” He teased.

Louis looked over at Harry and smiled fondly at him, giving him a quick wink.

“Is there anything else you want to add?” Nick asked cautiously.

Louis looked over at Nick,

“Uh… actually yeah. There is.” He swallowed thickly. “A lot of my fans have been pestering me about this for ages now and uh, might as well set the record straight.” Harry snorted a laugh, causing both Louis and Nick to look at him and grin at him. “I’m in a relationship with someone.”

“Ooh!” Nick grinned big. “Care to tell us who?”

“Sure.” Louis beamed, reaching over and grabbing Harry’s arm, pulling him down beside him; causing Harry to tumble slightly.

“Whoa.” Harry murmured.

“Sorry love.” Louis apologised.

“Mr Harry Styles, hello!” Nick introduced.

Harry let out a small laugh,

“Hello Nick.”

“So it’s true then? Yourself and Mr. Football Star over here are together?”

He shrugged slightly,

“I mean, yeah.” He smiled, blushing slightly.

“Well congratulations! I, for one, am very happy for you both.”

“Well you have known for a while now, Nicholas.” Louis teased.

Nick grinned,

“That’s true I have!” He agreed. “Thank you so much Louis for allowing me to interview you. Well done for having the courage to come out and good luck to the both of you.”

Harry just smiled.

“Thanks so much.” Louis replied, with a grin on his face.

The recording stopped and then Harry got out his phone and he opened Twitter. Louis watched over his shoulder as he selected a picture of himself and Louis. He glanced at him, who nodded in agreement, and he posted the picture, grinning wide and locking his phone. He was happy. In this moment, he was well and truly happy.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it... Here's the Epilogue!

“Louis! Louis, oh my god I love you so much!” A fan practically sobbed.

Louis smiled at her,

“Awe thanks, babe.” He replied, giving her a hug, causing a squeal to leave her lips as she hugged him back. Louis noticed the phone in her hand and he nodded down to it. “You want a picture, love?”

She nodded quickly,

“Oh my god, yes please!”

Louis watched her hands shake as she opened up her camera. He took it from her gently, holding it out in front of them,

“Right, let’s do a nice one and a silly one, yeah?” He suggested and he watched the girl nod through the camera screen. They both smiled for the photo and after Louis took the picture, they both pulled a face and after he took the second one, he handed her, her phone back.

“Thank you so much!” She beamed.

“No problem.” He grinned giving her a wave, before he walked away from the crowd and over to Harry, who was standing patiently by the back exit doors of the stadium. “Sorry about that, love.”

Harry smiled and shook his head,

“Don’t be silly, it’s fine. It’s always fine.”

Louis smiled at him and he placed his hand on Harry’s back, leading him down the path, hearing fans shouting their names and their phones clicking.

“So um, I spoke to Gem earlier.” Harry started.

Louis glanced at him as they made their way over to the car,

“Oh yeah?” He raised his eyebrows at him.

Harry nodded and he climbed into the car, Louis climbing in after him,

“Yeah. She practically demanded that she gets to meet you as soon as possible.” He admitted. Harry could feel his heart racing in anticipation as the door closed behind Louis and they both fastened their seatbelts in silence. Louis looked at Harry and shrugged,

“Alright.”

“Alright?” Harry replied back confused. “You… You want to meet my sister?”

Louis let out a laugh,

“Yeah. Why do you find that so hard to believe, Harold?”

“No.” Harry quickly shook his head, “It’s not that I find it hard to believe!” He defended himself. “You just haven’t met my sister.” He tried to explain.

“Well I never will if you never let us meet, will I?” Louis teased with a cheeky grin on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes, a smile appearing on his face,

“I’ll text her later and arrange it.”

Louis laughed and leaned closer, kissing his cheek softly,

“Don’t fret, love. It’ll be great.”

Harry hummed, placing his hand on Louis’ thigh,

“Good game today.” Harry complimented. “And well done for almost scoring the goal.”

Louis scoffed,

“Almost scoring a goal doesn’t add points to the end result.” He grumbled, looking out of the window.

Harry frowned and kissed his shoulder softly,

“You played your best, Lou. You can’t be expected to score at every game.”

“Not by others maybe, but by myself I am.” He admitted, looking back over at Harry.

Harry kept the frown on his face as he looked over Louis’ features, noting the look of disappointment in his face. It made his heart ache. He reached up, cupping Louis’ cheek softly, and Louis leaned his head into the touch, causing the both of them to smile slightly.

“Louis you played excellent today.” Harry told him. “You made some amazing passes, stopped Arsenal scoring at least three times.” He stroked Louis’ cheek lightly with his thumb. “So you missed a goal. It isn’t the end of the world Lou, you know?”

Louis sighed softly and he nodded,

“I guess. Just hate it when you’re so close to helping the team out and then you just miss at the last fuckin’ second.”

Harry smiled sympathetically,

“I know.”

“Thank you.” Louis murmured, before he leaned forward and kissed Harry’s lips softly.

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiled, before he shifted in his seat, resting his head against Louis’ shoulder. Louis held his hand, entwining their fingers together.

 

 

When they arrived at Louis’, Harry excused himself and walked into the living room, dialling Gemma’s number. He exhaled deeply, listening to the phone ringing.

“Harold.” She greeted.

Harry rolled his eyes at the fact Gemma was now also calling him Harold,

“Gemma.” He replied.

“How can I help you, little bro?” She asked, getting straight to the point.

“How would you and Chris fancy joining me and Louis on a double date?” That was the thing about being in a relationship. When your friends and/or family members are also in relationships, it instantly means double dating. Not that Harry had a problem with that. He just had a problem with the paparazzi.

“Oh so my little brother is finally stopping behind a little pussy and letting me meet the other half, is he?” She joked.

Harry rolled his eyes,

“I'm not being anything.” He defended. “We just wanted to get into the flow of things.”

“You went on a double date with Niall and the girl he's dating the other week. Don't start shit with me now, Styles.”

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose,

“Okay I'm petrified of Louis meeting you because you're the most interrogative person I know and I know you're going to demand details about everything and anything.” Harry finally admitted.

Gemma laughed down the phone,

“Don't worry Haz. I'll be the perfect big sister ever. Heck, I'll only threaten him once!”

“Gemma!”

Louis walked into the living room, his eyebrows raised and an amused expression on his face. Harry looked at him and shook his head, his expression showing exasperated.

“Oh relax, Harry. I'm only messing with ya. Gosh, you take everything so seriously. Relax would ya? I can't wait to meet Louis. And I mean the real Louis Tomlinson and not football star Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry smiled to himself,

“I can't wait either.”

“Okay sappy I've gotta go. Things to do, places to go.”

“Alright Gem, I'll speak to you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They both hung up and Louis walked over to Harry and placed his hands on Harry's hips,

“How do you fancy a takeaway?”

Harry rolled his eyes,

“You know you have a strict diet during the season, Lou.”

Louis groaned,

“But I want pizza!” He whined.  Harry smiled fondly, shaking his head. “How about we order pizza and then tomorrow we go to the gym?” He suggested.

Harry raised his eyebrows at him,

“Both? Are you trying to say something there?” Harry could feel the self-consciousness kick in, glancing down at his stomach.

Louis sighed softly,

“No, of course not love. I just meant if we go together it'll be more bearable for me.” He explained.

The weight lifted off his shoulders and he nodded,

“Okay.”

Louis smiled reassuringly at him,

“So what topping do you fancy?”

“Cheese and tomato please.” Harry replied, tugging at the bottom of Louis’ shirt.

Louis’ eyes followed the gesture and then he looked at Harry, his eyebrows raised,

“Why are you so worried about Gemma meeting and interrogating me?”

Harry frowned,

“You heard that?” Louis nodded with a sympathetic smile on his face, and Harry sighed. “She's just really protective, y’know? Like how I bet you are with your siblings. But she like, she knows it was difficult for me to accept that I was gay, because of all the shit I went through at school. And like, she just likes to make sure that nobody is gonna treat me like shit. She's good with her instincts. So if she gets a gut feeling that you’re bad news, you know you're in trouble.”

Louis let out a deep breath,

“Okay now I'm fucking nervous.” He admitted.

Harry's eyes widened,

“No, no, no! Don’t be nervous, Lou! She already adores you! And that's just from listening to the stuff I've told her! Trust me; you have nothing to worry about.” Harry reassured him, kissing his lips softly.

Louis smiled into the kiss.

“Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I kinda invited Niall and Liam ‘round too.”

Harry smiled,

“No that's fine. Should be fun.”

Louis stroked Harry’s cheek softly,

“And hey, we can finally tease the shit out of Niall and Melissa.”

Harry laughed,

“That is very true.”

Louis kissed his lips softly,

“I’ll go order; you find us some booze, yeah?”

Harry nodded and the two parted ways. Harry walked into the kitchen, opening Louis’ fridge and getting out four bottles of Budweiser. Walking back to the living room, he saw Louis just about to sit on the sofa, and he glanced at Harry, the two sharing a smile.

“‘Kay so I ordered the pizza and I ordered it to come ASAP. Nialler and Payno should be here any—” The gate door buzzed. “Minute.” Louis finished off with a chuckle. He got up from the sofa and sprinted out into the hallway, picking up the phone. “Hello?”

Harry smiled to himself, unable to stop the fondness growing on his face. After their double date with Niall and Melissa last week, Louis and Niall seemed to be getting on very well. He had only seen Liam once after their meeting at the pub, so he was still shy in his presence.

“Hazza!” Niall greeted with a crate of beer in his hands.

Harry laughed,

“Hi Nialler, you alright there?”

Niall just grinned and walked into the kitchen, setting the crate of beer down onto the island. “A nice getup you got going here, Tommo.” Niall commented, looking around with his hands on his hips.

Harry and Louis followed Liam into the kitchen, and they watched Liam set a bottle of vodka onto the island beside Niall’s crate.

“So… it’s gonna be a boozy one then?” Harry asked, eyeing the two drinks.

Liam chuckled,

“Pretty much, yeah.” He replied. “Wait Niall, you forgot something in the car.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows at Liam for a brief second, before he gasped,

“Shit yeah!” He ran out of the kitchen and out the front door, leaving both Harry and Louis looking after him in confusion.

“So lads?” Liam started, causing them to then look back at Liam. “When are Sophia and I getting the honours of going on a double date with you?” He teased.

Louis chuckled, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist,

“Jesus, everybody wants to double date with us it seems.” He joked, nudging Harry.

“First Niall, then Gemma, and now Liam.” Harry joined in and tutted. “We’re just so popular.”

Liam rolled his eyes and laughed,

“Hey now. I’m your best mate, Tommo. Which also means, H, that we’re pretty much best friends too. We can go out whenever. Doesn’t even have to be out to a restaurant.”

Louis sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes,

“Suppose we can have a peak into our calendar for you.” He joked.

“Gee don’t put yourself out too much, eh Lou?” Liam replied sarcastically.

Louis’ front door closed and they heard Niall’s footsteps heading back over to the kitchen.

“Surprise!” He beamed.

Turning around, Harry gasped seeing Mitsy’s carry case in Niall’s hands,

“You are the bestest friend ever!” Harry squealed, hugging his neck and then taking the carry case out of his hands. Louis, Niall and Liam just laughed, watching Harry crouch down to the floor, setting the carry case down and he opened the case, picking up Mitsy. Standing up again, he cuddled her into his chest. Louis watched him fondly, and then he reached out, stroking Mitsy’s fur gently.

“God they make me sick.” Liam commented jokingly.

Niall nodded in agreement,

“I know. Fuckin’ disgustin’ you two are.” Niall commented, the four of them walking into Louis’ living room. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Was thinking of playing some Fifa? Have some pizza, drink some beer—”

“Smoke a joint?” Niall asked.

Harry’s eyes widened,

“No definitely not!”

“Oh come on, Haz!” Niall whined.

“Niall, Louis is in the middle of a football season! He can’t be fucking smoking weed!” He hissed.

“Uh, I am here guys.” Louis interrupted, raising his hand and waving a little. “And don’t worry Harold, I definitely will not be smoking weed tonight.”

Harry relaxed at Louis’ words,

“Good.”

Niall rolled his eyes, a frown set on his lips, causing Harry to also roll his eyes.

“Hey, by all means Nialler, you can have a joint. Won’t stop you guys from having one.”

Liam clapped his hands together,

“So, Fifa?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, relieved that the tension faded easily. Harry sat down next to Louis, Mitsy lying on Harry’s lap. Louis’ hand instantly reached out, stroking Mitsy’s fur again. Niall smiled at them both, getting his phone out and snapping a picture of them, opening Twitter and posting it with the caption, _“Lads night at Tommo’s and this is what we’re dealing with.”_ He showed them his tweet, causing both Louis and Harry to laugh and shake their heads at him.

“Right so we’ll do winner plays next person, yeah? Who wants to go first?” Liam asked, setting up the game.

“Uh, I’ll play last.” Harry offered. “Gotta do a bit of work for tomorrow.”

Louis frowned,

“You’ve been working all weekend, Hazza.” He spoke softly, now moving his hand to stroke Harry’s arm slightly.

Harry gave him a small smile, shrugging slightly,

“Gotta keep update with this one story. New stuff keeps popping up out of nowhere.” He replied and then he looked at Niall and Liam. “The Kardashian’s for you.”

“What’s happenin’ with ‘em this time?” Niall asked, taking a controller from Liam.

“Apparently Kourtney and Scott have broken up. Nobody knows for definite though.” Harry explained, shuffling absentmindedly closer to Louis. “There’s a few cryptic Instagram updates here and there over the weekend, so. I’ve been contacting some people, trying to get some answers.”

Niall nodded,

“Well, I’ll have ya on loud from 7:40 tomorrow at work.” He grinned.

Harry smiled, blushing slightly,

“Thanks Nialler.”

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s arm, constantly wanting to touch him one way or another,

“What is it you do, Niall?”

“I own a gym.”

Louis lifted his eyebrows in surprise,

“Seriously?”

Niall let out a laugh,

“Yeah seriously.”

Louis lightly tapped Harry’s shoulder,

“Babe we can go there tomorrow then!”

Harry flushed at the new nickname. Louis had only ever called him babe a couple of times. It was a lot more intimate than Harold or Hazza. Every time Louis called him it, it made his stomach flutter with butterflies. Biting his bottom lip gently, he nodded in agreement,

“Definitely. I’m already a member there.”

“You are?”

“He sure is!” Niall chipped in. “Gets the friends and family discount because he was my first customer ever. And when I say friends and family discount, he pays fuck all.” He grinned, slapping Harry’s leg gently, causing Mitsy to jump and move over to Louis’ lap, moving away from Niall. “Mate you should totally join.”

Harry let out a laugh,

“Great selling here, Niall.”

Niall scoffed,

“No but seriously.” He looked at Louis. “I’ll give ya my friends and family discount too.”

Louis smiled at him,

“Cheers mate, but I definitely will not, not pay anything.” He told him.

“What? Why not? Come on I’m offering ya it! I’m the fuckin’ owner and if I refuse to accept money then there’s nought you can do about it!”

“I could go somewhere else.” Louis teased, and Harry smiled, shaking his head. “Well I’ll definitely come down tomorrow with Harold, and we’ll discuss membership then.” Louis reason and the two high-fived each other.

Harry cleared his throat slightly,

“So what is it you do, Liam?”

Liam looked over at Harry and smiled,

“I own a restaurant.”

Harry raised his eyebrows,

“Really? What’s it called?”

“La Bella.”

“Ooh, Lou! We need to go there!”

Louis chuckled softly,

“We will, love. How about next weekend?”

Harry nodded eagerly,

“Yeah definitely! Is it just Italian?” He asked, looking back at Liam.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“I _love_ Italian. Hands down my favourite type of food.”

“Well stick with Tommo then.” Liam chuckled. “It’s his favourite too.”

Harry smiled sheepishly and he glanced at Louis,

“Snap.”

Louis smiled at him, the two still looking at each other. The gate buzzed, causing them to break their trance,

“Pizza’s here.” Louis announced, picking up Mitsy and placing her on Harry’s lap, and he stood up; walking out the room to answer the phone.

“So we’ll wait for Tommo to come back and then… Me versus Tommo, then Hazza versus Payno; and winners play each other?” Niall suggested.

Harry and Liam looked at each other and shrugged,

“Sure.” They replied.

Once Louis returned with the pizzas, he set them down on the coffee table, opening the lids and everyone grabbed a slice each. Niall handed Louis the other remote and they started to play the game, and Liam watched, making comments here and there. Harry got out his phone, unlocking it and opening Twitter, checking to see if there had been anymore updates on the story.

“Yes! Fucking get in!” Louis shouted.

Harry looked up to the screen instantly, seeing that Louis had scored and he smiled,

“Come on Niall, thought you were sick at this game?” Harry teased.

Niall rolled his eyes,

“And I thought you were always on my side?” He shot back and then he rolled his eyes playfully. “But sure, I play against your boyfriend and best friend goes out the window, eh?” He teased.

Harry giggled and moved slightly closer to Louis, causing Louis to glance at him and smile.

“What’s happening then, H?” Liam asked, looking over at Harry and taking a sip of his beer.

“Uh… Not really much has been updated since this morning.”

“Right then.” Louis mumbled, pausing the game. He took Harry’s phone out of his hands and he threw it on the armchair across the room. “Touch it again tonight and you’re in trouble.”

Harry swallowed slightly and he nodded,

“Okay.” He murmured.

“Careful Payno, this could turn disgusting in a matter of seconds.” Niall commented.

Louis and Harry looked over at Niall and they both flipped him off.

Liam laughed,

“Oh my god, they’re even acting the same.” He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

Louis flashed Liam a grin, unpausing the game and he and Niall carried on playing. Harry leaned forward, grabbing another slice of pizza, and he picked up the bottle of beer that he had barely touched. Leaning back in his chair, Harry took a long drink, watching the game on the TV. Every once in a while he and Liam would make a comment on Louis or Niall’s technique such as, _“great pass!”_ or _“shit, great tackle!”_ And there were definitely a lot of _“oooh!”_

 

**_******_ **

 

Later on, the pizza had been eaten, the beer had been drunk, and the boys were now sitting on the sofas on their phones, talking and laughing. Louis’ legs were laying over Harry’s, Mitsy sleeping in Louis’ lap.

“‘Ere mate.” Niall piped up. “There’s an article published on Daily Mail ‘bout you two.”

Harry lifted his eyebrows in interest,

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh.” Niall nodded. “Talkin’ about the game today and pictures of you both leaving together.”

“But… there weren’t any paparazzi out back today.” Harry replied, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

“Probably fan pictures, love.” Louis replied, stroking the back of Harry’s neck.

“Oh.” Harry replied lamely, and then he sat up slightly. “Lou? Is there a hairband on the table beside you?” He asked.

Louis glanced over his shoulder at the small table beside him, and he nodded, picking it up and handing it over to him.

“Thanks.” Harry replied, taking it from Louis and then he sat up moving away from Louis to tip his head back, and tying his hair into a bun.

“So tell me Tommo,” Niall started shifting in his seat, turning to Louis and Harry, “who’s more whipped out of you and Haz?”

Harry lifted his eyebrows,

“‘Scuse me?”

Louis let out a laugh,

“What?”

“It’s a valid question!” Niall defended himself, looking over at Liam who was just shaking his head with an amused expression on his face. “Look.” Niall said, looking back over at Louis and Harry. “It’d be obvious for it to be Harry, because he’s naturally awkward and shy. But I’m putting me money on Tommo, because I bet he’s secretly clingy and affectionate.”

Harry looked at Louis and they both started laughing.

“I think we kind of share that really.” Louis replied.

Harry smiled fondly at Louis and then he looked at Niall,

“Can I see the article?”

Louis sighed slightly,

“You’re just gonna get yourself worked up over the wording again, babe. Just ignore it.”

“I just wanted to…” He trailed off.

“Wanted to what?” Louis asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You still worried what they’re saying about you?” Niall asked, concern written all over his face.

Harry shrugged, entwining his fingers together.

Liam took a look between Louis and Harry and he pressed his lips together,

“Um, it’s getting late and I have a meeting first thing so I uh, think I’ll go.” He gave the three of them a smile, before he stood up.

“Yeah, think I’ll join ya. Opening up at fecking 7.”

“Ouch.” Louis commented, stroking Harry’s back.

“I know. Ask Harry, I fuckin’ adore my sleep-ins. Gutted I can’t have them anymore. Bloody idiots wanting to work out as early as possible.” He shook his head, standing up. “I’ll see ya tomorrow then yeah?”

They nodded and Niall gave them a wave, before he and Liam left the room, walking towards the front door.

“I’ll go open the gate for ‘em.” Louis said softly, kissing Harry’s cheek as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Harry watched Louis leave and then he rubbed his hands over his face, sighing softly, preparing himself for the talk they were going to have. He hoped he wasn’t as transparent as he felt, but Niall, best friend of 12 years obviously knew him better than anybody. When Louis returned he smiled at him, sitting back next to him and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him into his side.

“Harold.”

“Louis.”

Louis smiled at him,

“Haz.”

“Lou.” Harry murmured.

Louis nosed his cheek softly and he sighed softly,

“You’re wonderful.” He murmured in his ear. “You’re gorgeous, sexy, funny, smart and so, so wonderful.” Harry blushed deeply at the compliments. “And I never want you to think any different, yeah?” Louis stroked Harry’s cheek gently with his knuckles. “Harry.”

Harry nodded instantly,

“O-Okay.” Louis raised his eyebrows slightly, watching him closely. “Sorry.” He murmured. “I’m just… I’m not used to someone being so… complimentary towards me.”

Louis frowned and he kissed Harry’s lips softly,

“You deserve to be complimented every single day, Harry.” He said softly. “I’ll make it my mission to tell you every day how much I adore you.”

Harry smiled softly, tracing Louis’ bottom lip with his fingertips,

“There’s no need to do that, Lou.” He told him. “Tonight was enough.”

 

 

**_******_ **

“You alright there, love?” Louis asked gently, placing his hand on Harry’s thigh as he watched him closely.

Harry nodded and looked at him,

“Yeah. It’s just weird, because I’m usually watching this from behind the barriers. I’m not usually, y’know, on the red carpet.” He let out a nervous laugh. “I mean, I have a guy from working videoing this so I can make a news segment about this. It’s crazy.”

Louis grinned at the pure innocence on Harry’s face,

“I’m glad your boss let you attend the event with me, babe. It really does mean a lot to me.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Lou. Even if I was behind that barrier, I would still walk in and watch you, front row.”

Louis nodded,

“I know. But it means so much more than you’re here by my side.”

Harry smiled sheepishly, holding Louis’ hand that was on his thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

The driver opened the back door and they both looked at each other, taking a deep, shaky breath. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek softly, before he climbed out of the car, instantly greeted with flashing lights and screaming. He smiled politely, waving at the fans that were standing behind the barriers screaming his name. He pressed his lips together, turning back to the car and he watched Harry slowly and carefully climb out of the car. Screams became louder once Harry emerged from the car and a proud smile appeared on Louis’ face. Both Louis and Harry shook the driver’s hand, thanking him, and then a woman with a clipboard and headset lead them over to the red carpet.

“Lou.” Harry murmured in his ear. Louis looked at him with a smile on his face. “Are you sure I look okay?” He asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious because of how many people were here. “I don’t look like a twat, do I?”

Louis frowned,

“No, of course you don’t Harold. I think you look absolutely breath taking.”

Harry flushed at his words, but just nudged his arm gently,

“You’re the one that looks breath taking.”

Louis was dressed in black dress pants, a white buttoned up shirt and a speckled blazer. Harry was wearing a black and white floral suit. Louis told him to wear whatever he felt comfortable in, and it just turned out to be the outfit that stood out the most. Now he was here at the event, he was suddenly feeling self-conscious about his choice.

“Okay so what’s going to happen is you’re going to stand in front of the first crowd of cameras, pose for them, and then when we give you the signal, you walk to the next crowd of cameras; same again and then move onto the final crowd of cameras. Louis you’ll be asked to do a few interviews over at the press section, talk to as many as you can and make sure you promote the cause as much as you can. Harry, you can either stay with him or you can stand just inside and wait for Louis, it’s really up to you. Just let the crew know at the opposite end of the carpet, okay?” One of the crew members told them.

Both nodded at her and then they were ushered onto the carpet; Harry first. His whole body felt like it was about to collapse in front of the crowds of people here. Trying to keep himself together, he stood beside Louis, turning his eyes around the camera, trying to follow everything they were shouting: _“Guys look left! Keep looking left! Far left guys!” “Louis! Harry! Look in the centre! Over here guys!” “Far right! Let’s see you looking over here!”_ It was so overwhelming, Harry had never felt so relieved to feel Louis’ hand place on his lower back.

“You okay?” He murmured loud enough for Harry to hear over the madness in front of them.

Harry nodded and swallowed slightly, trying not to look like a deer caught in the headlights as he posed for the pictures. It was so unusual being on the opposite side of these kinds of events. He didn’t realise how frightening it was being screamed at by strangers, demanding their attention. He almost felt guilty for shouting people over himself. The crew member from earlier gave them the signal to move along and stopping in front of the second crowd of cameras.

Once they were finished with the final crowd of cameras, Louis placed his hand on Harry’s side, causing Harry to turn to him,

“What’re you gonna do, love?” He asked gently.

“Uh…” Harry glanced around at the atmosphere around him. “I might go straight in. if that’s okay?”

“Course it is!” Louis smiled at him. “Proud of you, y’know?”

Harry laughed,

“You are? Why?”

“Because you handled this well to say it’s your first red carpet experience.” Harry smiled sheepishly in reply and Louis winked at him. “Go on then, love. I’ll see you inside.”

Harry gave him a quick smile,

“Knock ‘em dead.” Harry spoke softly, before he was lead inside the building.

 

**_******_ **

 

“And now we’ll hear a speech from our newest ambassador, Louis Tomlinson.” A male introduced and then the room filled with applause. Harry smiled, his insides warming with proudness. He watched Louis walk onto the stage, walking over to the podium, a shy smile on his face. He glanced down at Harry, whom was sitting at one of the front rows, and Harry gave him a thumbs up, causing Louis to grin.

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman.” Louis greeted, his eyes casting around the room as he did. “Becoming an ambassador for Stonewall charity was a huge honour for me. After some extensive research, I was definitely hooked with their priority to change laws. To provide support to individuals; whether that be at home or in a community. To help everyone realise that no matter what their sexuality is, they are accepted. And like their slogan says: acceptance without exception. That definitely stood out to me.” Louis paused for a moment. “It should be accepted to love whomever you want, and there shouldn’t be any judgement towards that. Love is love, and there should never be an exception to that. So what if a boy loves a boy or a girl loves a girl. All that matters is that they love each other. That should be the primary reason to accept this. And hopefully, together, we can help change the way people think. Thank you.”

The room filled with another round of applause, and Harry found himself standing to his feet, clapping along with tears in his eyes, as he smiled proudly up at Louis. Glancing down at him, Louis winked at him, before he waved to the crowd and walked off the stage. Louis walked over to their table and Harry instantly wrapped his arms around his neck,

“Baby you were amazing!” Harry gushed in his ear.

“Thanks, love.” Louis breathed out, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I was so nervous.” He admitted.

“You couldn’t tell.” Harry reassured him and then he pulled out of the hug, holding him at arm’s length. “You were brilliant out there.” He let out a embarrassed laugh, sniffing slightly. “You made me cry, you twat.”

Louis laughed softly, shaking his head and he used his thumb to wipe away the single tear that dared to escape Harry’s left eye,

“You’re wonderful.”

“ _You’re_ wonderful, Lou.”

Louis smiled and then something dawned on him,

“You called me baby.”

“What?” Harry asked, slightly confused.

“You called me baby, when you hugged me.” Louis smiled, pulling Harry into him. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“Oh.” Harry didn’t know what to say. _Didn’t he like it?_ He asked himself over and over again.

“ _Always_ call me that.” Louis breathed out.

“Louis!” A woman greeted as she walked over to them. “So sorry to interrupt you dears, but Louis darling, I just wanted to say how much I loved your speech!”

Louis smiled bashfully at the woman and Harry smiled shyly, stepping out of the way for the woman.

“Thank you so much…?” He trailed off.

“My name is Maureen.” She introduced. “Maureen Ford.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Maureen.” He stepped forward, kissing her cheek softly and then he stepped back, placing his hand on Harry’s back. “This is Harry, my boyfriend.”

“Oh, well aren’t you a handsome young man?” She cooed, smiling big. “You both are!”

Harry chuckled, feeling slightly conscious and overwhelmed by the compliment,

“Thanks so much, lovely to meet you.” Harry stepped forward to also kiss her on the cheek and then he stepped back into Louis’ touch, relaxing him instantly.

“I think it’s wonderful that you’ve become an ambassador, Louis.” Maureen continued. “I read your story online before I came tonight, and I just think it’s wonderful how much you’re wanting to help the community with accepting different sexualities.”

Louis smiled, his cheeks burning slightly,

“Thank you so much.”

Harry bit down on his bottom lip, trying to stop the big grin appearing on his face.

“So tell me dears, how long have you two been dating?”

“Uh, just over three months now.” Louis replied with a proud smile on his face.

“Oh that’s wonderful! I wish you both the best of luck! And Louis, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again at another Stonewall event.”

“Most definitely.” Louis agreed, before saying their goodbyes to Maureen and watching her walk away.

“She was nice.” Harry commented.

Louis nodded,

“She really was.” He agreed. “I know it sounds proper stereotypical, but you don’t really expect older people to be as accepting to different sexualities.”

Harry nodded in agreement,

“I know. She seemed nice enough.”

 

**_******_ **

 

“Right Harold.” Louis started, watching Harry finish his glass of champagne. “I’m taking you home.”

Harry nodded,

“Okay.” He smiled. “Have you had fun?”

Louis grinned,

“Tons.” He replied honestly, as he started walking with Harry towards the exit. “I spoke to a transgender woman, who told me all about her experience from when she was a man and how old she was when she decided she wanted to be a woman. Spoiler, she was fifteen.” He paused, nodding at Harry. “But she didn’t start to transition until she was officially classed as an adult at eighteen. Her parents wanted her to give it a couple more years to make sure she wouldn’t change her mind.” He explained. “I took a photo with her. Can’t wait to post it.”

Harry grinned big,

“That’s so amazing.” He breathed out.

Louis nodded quickly,

“Isn’t it? She genuinely made my night.” Louis told Harry honestly.

As the cool air hit them, they were also greeted by photographers. Louis moved his hand to hold Harry’s, entwining their fingers together. Harry kept his head low, his hair falling into his face. Running his fingers through his hair, he kept them there, to remove it from his face.

“Good evening boys! Successful night?” A paparazzi asked.

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand gently,

“Yeah was great, thanks.” Louis replied politely.

“Lou?” Harry murmured. “Where’s the car?” He asked, looking around slightly.

Louis did the same and then he stopped them both walking and turned Harry to the right, pointing over to their car,

“There, love.” He murmured back.

They changed direction, the paparazzi following their every move, heading towards the car that was waiting for them. When they reached it, Louis pulled their hands apart, opening the back car door, and Harry quickly climbed into the car; Louis following in straight after. They buckled their seatbelts and Louis exhaled deeply,

“Thank fuck for tinted windows.” He let out a laugh.

Harry laughed along as the car drove away, flashing lights still attempting to get their pictures. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder softly, re-entwining their hands together,

“I’m so proud of you, Louis Tomlinson.” He admitted. “I can’t wait to talk all about you on the Entertainment News tomorrow. I don’t care if people accuse me of being biased. You were incredible tonight and everyone deserves to hear about it.”

Louis smiled shyly, his cheeks burning slightly,

“And how’re they gonna hear it?” He teased.

“I recorded your speech.” Harry admitted. “Wanted it for myself to listen to whenever we weren’t together.” He continued. “Hope that’s okay?” Harry looked up slightly, suddenly worried for Louis’ reaction.

Louis stroked the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb,

“That’s absolutely fine, love.” He replied. “And of course you can use the audio for your show.” He brushed his lips over the top of Harry’s head. “But I’d only let you.” He told him. “So feel special.” Louis added jokingly.

Harry snorted a laugh,

“I definitely feel special.” Harry paused for a brief second. “Will you show me the picture you took?” He asked.

Louis beamed, quickly sliding his phone out of his jeans pocket, and he unlocked his phone. Louis showed Harry the picture and Harry smiled,

“She seems lovely.”

“She really was. She was so fascinating.”

Louis opened Twitter and he attached the picture, adding a caption: _“Met the amazing Nicole tonight ! Incredible story, truly moving… Wonderful. :)”_

 

**_******_ **

 

 

“Okay it is 7:40 a.m. and it is time for the Entertainment News with Mr. Harry Styles!” Nick introduced, playing the introductory jingle. “Hello, Harry!”

“Hi Nick, you alright mate?” Harry asked.

“I’m good thanks! I’m really good, how’re you?”

“Yeah, I’m great thanks!”

“Awesome! Now let’s hear the entertainment news over the past twenty-four hours.”

“Okay!” Harry cleared his throat slightly. “Last night was the event for the amazing charity, Stonewall. If you don’t know what this charity is, Stonewall is a charity that supports gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender individuals. I was lucky enough to be invited to the event,” Nick scoffed down the microphone, causing Harry to send him a look, “and the only way to describe the entire night would be inspiring. Stonewall’s newest ambassador, Louis Tomlinson, made a speech at the beginning of the night.” Harry pressed a button.

 _“So what if a boy loves a boy or a girl loves a girl. All that matters is that they love each other. That should be the primary reason to accept this. And hopefully, together, we can help change the way people think.”_ Louis’ voice spoke through the speakers and another sense of proudness washed over Harry.

“After his speech, Louis was introduced to a lot of the people attending the event, including people telling him their own personal experiences with coming to terms with their sexuality. A certain Nicole definitely caught Louis’ attention; a transgender woman who shared her story with Louis last night. The pair posed for a picture, which Louis posted on his Twitter page. As a whole the night was a success and the Stonewall charity managed to raise a lot of money throughout the night.”

“Did you have fun, Harry?” Nick asked down the microphone.

“Yeah.” He grinned. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Was it weird being on the other side of the red carpet?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically,

“Definitely! I felt like I was you for the night!”

“Well I think a certain someone was relieved that you weren’t.” Nick teased, causing Harry to blush. “And is this new story going to be going on the Newsbeat website?”

“Yeah.” Harry replied, clearing his throat slightly. “I’m going to be writing a story about it which will be on the website in an hour’s time.” He promised.

“Wicked! Thanks a lot, H!”

“Not a problem, Grimmy.”

The breakfast show’s jingle played which then faded into a song, and Nick posted a picture of Harry on Twitter. His eyes were focused on his desk, a smile on his face, and Nick’s caption said: _“The face when @Louis_Tomlinson’s speech is playing. #whipped @Harry_Styles”_. Harry flipped him off, shaking his head as he read the tweet and then his phone vibrated, signalling that he had a text message. Harry grinned seeing Louis’ name and he opened the text:

**Louis:** _I love you. I don’t care_  
_if it’s too soon. I love you, Harry._  
_So much._

Harry’s heart started racing as he read the text message, his eyes widening slightly. A grin slowly spread on his face, and then his phone vibrated again, signalling that Louis had text again.

**Louis:** _Also, sorry this was via text._  
_It’s really shit of me to say it for the_  
_first time via text message, but you’re_  
_at work and I didn’t want to interrupt_  
_and call you. I just had to tell you. X_

**Harry:** _Louis you take my breath_  
_away every single day. I love you, too._  
_I don’t care if you declared it via text_  
_message. I love you too. X_

Biting his bottom lip to hide his massive grin, Harry opened his word document that he had been working on and he quickly finished his article for the website.

** Louis Tomlinson’s First Night As An  
Ambassador at Stonewall Charity Event **

_Manchester United’s football star, Louis Tomlinson,_  
_made his debut in public as the new ambassador_  
_for the LGBT charity, Stonewall. Louis made an_  
_emotional speech at the beginning of the night_  
_[which you can view below], and as the event began,_  
_Louis was introduced to other members of the charity;_  
_as well as meeting individuals who had been supported_  
_by the charity and finally accepting their sexuality._

_Louis posed for photographs which have been posted_  
_on the Stonewall website, as well as taking more personal_  
_pictures with fans and people sharing their stories. Nicole_  
_was one of the individuals that shared their story with_  
_Louis. Nicole shared that she was a transgender woman,_  
_who transitioned into a woman when she was 18 years-old._  
_Nicole definitely made an impact on Louis, who even took_  
_to twitter to post a picture the pair had taken together,_  
_expressing his admiration for Nicole and her story._

_Members of Manchester United attended the event;_  
_such as: Wayne Rooney, who was accompanied by_  
_his wife, Colleen. Adnan Januzaj, Antonio Valencia,_  
_Michael Carrick and Matteo Darmian also attended,_  
_supporting their team member and his new project._

_When asking what people thought about Louis_  
_becoming the new ambassador for Stonewall_  
_Charity, all we received was praise:_

_“I think it’s great that Louis wants to make a_  
_difference with everyone being accepted for_  
_their sexuality. I mean, he’s admitted that he_  
_didn’t come out for a while because he didn’t_  
_feel the need to. And that’s how it should be._  
_You shouldn’t have to make your sexuality_  
_clear. You should be accepted no matter who_  
_you love.” – Colleen Rooney._

_“I’m really proud of him! It’s a great achievement_  
_for him and you can tell he’s chuffed.” – Michael Carrick_

_“I’m so glad I attended tonight. Louis’ speech was_  
_very inspiring and I hope that it encourages young_  
_people to come out to their families, to their friends,_  
_and to themselves. I hope they realise that it’s okay_  
_to be whatever sexuality they are. Whether that’s gay,_  
_lesbian, bisexual, transgender – who cares? You are_  
_who you are, you love who you love, and that’s all_  
_that matters. As long as you’re happy, that’s all_  
_that should count. Louis’ speech definitely hit_  
_home for me. He’s incredible.” – Harry Styles._

 

 

When Harry returned home around noon, he checked his Twitter updates; his article on the charity event last night was going crazy. Louis’ fans were praising Louis left, right and centre, making Harry’s inside flutter with butterflies and a crazy smile appear on his face. He also noticed that Louis had tweeted. Clicking on his username, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Louis’ latest tweet:

_“_ _Last night was sick ! Here’s a picture  
of me and my Hazza at the event !! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your support has been so lovely! Thanks so much for all your wonderful comments that have always put a smile on my face when I read them! 
> 
> I'll be posting more soon, so look out for me! :) xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this fanfic. I was absolutely obsessed with it and I really hope you enjoy it. :)  
> IF YOU INTERESTED, I'm thinking of making an Epilogue of a whole chapter where they're officially together in public. Let me know what you think. xx
> 
> Tumblr: [wheniwas-eighteen](www.wheniwas-eighteen.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [wheniwas_18](www.twitter.com/wheniwas_18)  
> Leave me comments and kudos! xx


End file.
